Christmas Paint
by PeechTao
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spend the holiday at Jinn's home where insanity and intrigue ensue. My Jinn series. Obi-Wan tries to remain aloof, but with a Jinn family of 21 its hard not to get wrapped up into the fun. 3 new chaps up! 14-16!
1. Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:** _Well, here it is, the much anticipated Jinn Christmas special. Anticipated by at least one author that is, you know who your are :). This is only a TEASER chapter, so if things change in the future, no stone throwing. this book has not finished being written either. Normally, under those circumstances I do not post it, however, someone out there is chewing their tongue in half to get their hands on these words, so here's a bit for you. _

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 1: Sneaking Out**

When it was initially mentioned, he thought it was simply the utter most ridiculous thing he had ever been forced to hear. And from his master no less! Well, perhaps that was not so dramatic a surprise. But regardless, was Qui-Gon truly serious? After what the two of them just finished doing?

"You can't be serious." Obi-Wan's voice betrayed him. It held all the contempt his heart was feeling with none of the reservations he should have displayed. He was a Padawan only. To defy his Master's words would be insanity.

Qui-Gon obviously did not miss his tone as Obi-Wan had wished. His eyes set on the boy strictly. "Now, my young Padawan, just what does that mean?"

Force, he was in trouble already. And it was only five in the morning. A new record. "Oh . . .uh . . . well . . ." he stuttered for something to resurrect himself. "You know."

Qui-Gon said nothing. His eyes still severely set on Obi-Wan.

"Master, we just got back is all. And, well, aren't we . . . sort of . . . grounded?" his voice was hardly audible at the end.

Jinn, who had been sitting peacefully with the cursed invitation in his hand, was now at his feet. "Padawan Kenobi, you know very well this changes everything!" He waved the piece of flimsy flamboyantly. Obi-Wan collapsed into a seat, head in his hands.

"After all," Qui-Gon went on, walking back and forth. "This is no simple gathering. It is the very display of my culture's heritage. It is incredibly honorable to be invited to such an event. Master Windu himself even observes cultures of his home world as well as Adi Gallia, Billaba, Yaddle . . . Why should I not attend?"

Obi-Wan's mouth had run away without him. "Because its hosted by your banished Jedi father and banished Jedi mother and the Council is rounding up every one of your brothers it knows of like mad men to keep them from going."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. "And?"

"And I'm saying that's probably the only reason we've been grounded in the first place. After all, I didn't intend to crash that ship."

"Neither did I intend on removing that Clathan's hand." Qui-Gon added. "So there is no other reason for us to be kept here beside oppression for personal beliefs."

Obi-Wan raised his eye brow. "Master, it's just Christmas for Sith's sake!"

Qui-Gon waved the paper again. "Obviously, Obi-Wan, you have never had a good Christmas."

The apprentice's eyebrow stayed raised. "What? Last year when I was marooned on Rudan didn't count? Or the year before when you were ill, then made me ill and we spent two weeks in the healing quarters?"

"I will take that as a no." Jinn went on. "Well, Jedi take it we are going. And we are leaving now, before any one alerts the Council."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Force, Master, I'm in enough trouble as it is. I don't want to see Taka, Master Sida, or Jalen. I've met them. I get it. I had to grovel for a week to get Yoda to take me back after what we did on Hoth. This time, they will separate us for sure!"

"Oh, stop whining." Qui-Gon told him, pulling him out of his seat and pushing in the direction of their room. "Get changed. I'll call Veiss and he'll have us on his ship in no time."

"Veiss?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"A brother." Jinn explained. "Now get changed, and hurry. Master Windu is sure to be afoot."

* * *

hope you like it so far, yes 1st chap says nothing when it comes to me. keep reading. review.

Next time: Jedi Assassin and Drinking Games


	2. Jedi Assassin, Drinking Games

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 2- Jedi Assassins and Drinking Games**

Obi-Wan was trying his hardest not to be interested in anything happening around him. But after all, that was terribly hard to do. Especially when one of the most legendary unspoken names of the Jedi was sitting two feet to the right of him. And his name was Veiss.

When Obi-Wan got to his room, he continued to have the nagging feeling of knowing the name Veiss. But he hadn't come up with a face. But, as he was pulling on his boots it finely came to him. And now he was sharing a pilot cabin with the illustrious man.

No, not just a man. The genuine Jedi Red Guard. A spy, an assassin, a man with skills so refined if he chose to go rouge the whole of the Republic could be doomed. Veiss was incredibly average in appearance, his brown hair was just a simple short cut. His robes were a deep black, with a brilliant crimson sash at either bicep woven into the fabric. He had the slightest shadow of the scars, long since healed. They crisscrossed him completely. But there was still something handsome about him. Perhaps is was his eloquence of speech or the crystal light blue of his eyes. He was far from the disfigurement of many Jedi, regardless that it was obvious he'd seen his fair share of fighting.

"Find something interesting?" Veiss asked, waking Obi-Wan from his stares.

"Oh, no, well . . ."

Veiss chuckled. "It's all right. It takes a good deal of time with healers to look as good as I do. I've been in three and a half explosions. This eye," he indicated the right one, "is totally blind. Some jackal stabbed an electro cutter threw it. But it actually didn't affect my shooting too much. It is harder to climb. Spatial ordering and all, but that's what I have this for."

He passed Obi-Wan a small circular gadget with a clip. It had four individual display screens. Each with a gauges with various letters and numbers.

"It shows altitude or elevation, distances, anything that I miss out on by not having my two working eyes."

Obi-Wan passed it back and the monitor disappeared into the Red Guards robes. The young Padawan could only imagine what amazing things he had on him. The Red Guard got the top of the line gear. Things Kenobi could only dream of. Whatever helped make them disappear or neutralize a situation in moments.

"Obi-Wan you're stairing." Qui-Gon said gently.

Veiss chuckled. "It's all right. Really. Not many apprentices or knights or . . .well, no one really gets to see me up close. Ever. It's understandable as a reaction."

"Will Arkayum be joining the party?" Qui-Gon went on.

Now Obi-Wan's eyes were as large as saucers.

Veiss was nodding. "That's right. Aami, our sister, also. She's already been at the home for a few weeks. You know, a "Meditating Retreat" can take quite some time." He snickered again.

Obi-Wan grinned for only a moment before wiping it away. He was supposed to be serious here. But it was nice to think of Aami being around. "What about Lehwin and his Madter?" he asked.

"Not Hilden. He stayed out of it, but Lehwin was allowed to slip away from his duties."

The Force rose in a sharp wave.

Obi-Wan moved before he thought to. His lightsaber was in his hand. He was standing defensively at Veiss's back. Qui-Gon was stairing at him.

The door behind them opened, revealing a man no older then Obi-Wan was. At seeing the Apprentice's aggressive stance, the man too drew his lightsaber.

"Whoa!" Qui-Gon cried. He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "It's all right. Thi is my younger brother Litak Mau. How are you Li?"

"Litak analyzed the situation, determined he was in no danger and replaced his lightsaber. "Hey Qui-Gon?" his voice was a question.

Jinn nodded. Obi-Wan calmed.

"Yes, you're right." Qui-Gon said. "I'm actually not sure where my twin is, Veiss?"

The Red Guard shrugged. "Not on my boat, I'm sure I do have Li here, Dalugei and Res. Those two still off in dream land, Li."

The apprentice nodded. "Yeah, we're all wiped out." He collapsed into a chair beside one of the consoles and (quite literally) stared off into space. "Tell you what, Qui, never take up Veiss on a bet for who can down the most Dungun shots in fifteen seconds."

Qui-Gon gave his older brother a sour look. "Now, Veiss really. Their only Padawans."

Veiss only grinned mightily in response. "And so? Their part of this insane family, their sure as the stars are hot better know how to hold their liqueur."

Obi-Wan for his part looked somewhat mortified and could do no more then slowly sink back into his chair and hope to go unnoticed for his impromptu reactions. He rested his elbows against the console, and perched his head on top of his palms. He watched the three brothers speak, picking up random bits of their conversation and trying his level best not to seem at all interested. He was destined to be in a sour mood the whole of this vacation. After all, when the real world came crashing back to them he had little else to look forward too beside a much more severe punishment, grounding, hours of forced meditation and who else knows what the Council may do to him. Oh yes, a few days of ecstasy for years of future exile and pain. Well, at least Qui-Gon will take the fall for this one. Whether the Council would chose to ignore that fact or not was another matter entirely.

By the time Obi-Wan had tuned back into the conversation, they were discussing Litak's history, though brief as it may be. He was just a few years older than Obi-Wan, his Master had left Litak behind as he went on a mission towards Vetri 3. Litak was supposed to be in the midst of his studies before he took the Jedi Trials only two weeks from present. And where did he find himself? On this ship heading instead to his home world of Kos Ias with all the other Jinn runaways.

From what Obi-Wan could tell, Li had discovered his affiliation with the Jinn clan much like Qui-Gon had. Litak and Res came across one another on a mission and the likeness was unmistakable. Res had already befriended Dalugei, another brother some years before. After a swift DNA synthesis and analysis, the relation was validated.

"After that, it wasn't much longer before we discovered the totality of our past. That's the thing about Jinns. We are too naturally curious." Litak finished with.

Obi-Wan grinned. Now that was certainly true!

* * *

Review!!!

Next time: Aged Master and God, its Taka!


	3. Aged Master and God, It's Taka!

No, book is not finished being written yet, just another teaser for you.

**Chapter 3: Aged Master and God, its Taka!**

The atmosphere of Kos Ias had a slight chill in the air, but required no more than a cloak to more above comfortably. The planet was a tropical gem. Rich in its flowers, grasses, palms, and coastal life. The Jinn home was situated further in land. Built on a descent few kilometers of the land, the home was only thirty meters or so from the sandy shore line of a beautiful lake.

The home itself was large, to say the least. I held enough space for every one of the twenty-one family members, including a new wing that Obi-Wan had never seen. As they approached, some5one on the roof of this new wing waved an arm at them.

"Is that Jalen?" Qui-Gon asked, squinting forward to see.

"I think so." Litak said.

"Obi-Wan!" The person yelled, "Qui-Gon! Welcome back!"

"Sith, it's Taka Nashat." Obi-Wan breathed.

Qui-Gon tapped his head lightly. "Language now, he looks quite well."

Taka was scrambling nimbly over the side of the roof and slid to the ground. He collapsed and rolled lightly before gaining his feet and running over. "Morning everyone!" He smiled brightly. "Glad you could make it. Almost everyone is here, except Marshall and a couple others. Master Tco-Sida is at the lake, Aami and Master Calypso are in town trying to drag Day-Gos from his work." Taka was squeaking so swiftly they could hardly keep up. Obi-Wan's Master was smiling at Taka.

"Oh!" the former Jedi suddenly exclaimed. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Taka Nashat. I'm not a brother, husband, cousin, or relation. Master Tco-Sida has taken me in on charity after I left the Jedi. Does that cover everything?"

" I think you've done a fine job." Qui-Gon told him. "I assume its not the first time."

Taka nodded. "Yes, indeed. It's usually easier to say I am Tco-Sida's apprentice and leave it at that."

Obi-Wan watched the exchange in complete silence. He had expected Taka to be there of course. But this version of him was a novel and unexpected. Then again, he had to remind himself that Taka was a well of split personalities and Obi-Wan should cease being surprised by him.

It was Veiss's idea to go at once to Tco-Sida after all, he was their host, it was the most rational decision. Taka lead the way.

As Taka spoke about the wing he had started, how it would hold him and a few of the Padawans the older brothers had brought along (without the added space, the home would surely burst from it's seams!) Obi-Wan was looking around, taking in the new sights.

He could see some people inside the home, through the drawn open windows which were half the height of the home. They passed the kitchen. Its intricate ply-glass doors were open onto a new stone patio Taka had helped Jalen build. Thus far it was without furniture, but those articles were sitting to the side in piles. The stone grout had just been laid a day before and was taking some time to dry out. By tomorrow it should be finished.

Obi-Wan had to admit, if nothing else, he was looking forward to seeing Tco-Sida Jinn (the father of the Jinn family) again. He was an amazing man. Old as time itself, but not aged I the least. His wife, a healer, kept the two of them young. To an untrained eye he had the features of a man Qui-Gon's age, or younger, though he was well past his nineties now.

When they turned the corner of the home he was standing on the sandy beach of the lake. His feet were bare, his rousers rolled up over muscled calves to rest just under his knees. The waves of the Force he emitted naturally as breathing, acted physically against the lake water. The water tumbled, built, and crashed to the beach, its dissipating reach spreading over his feet and ankles before gently sucking back and repeating.

Tco's back was to them, eyes closed, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Master Sida?" Taka said quietly.

The Master turned, smiling.

Obi-Wan took a half step back. His body rigid. He was in utter shock. A cold sweat broke out against his neck.

"Qui-Gon!" Tco-Sida exclaimed, as if surprised. It was a farce, they all knew he could sense their approach before they even landed. "Litak!" he hugged each, clapping their backs likes a proud father would. "Veiss, alive still?"

Veiss laughed with him. "So far, so good."

"And Res, how is your Master?"

"Well, I hope, he's in the Outer Rim, I was left to keep myself busy." Res answered, the copy-and-paste Jinn smirk floated on his lips.

Tco-Sida passed the comment off. "Dalugei, son, I do believe this is the first time I have met you as an adult. How are you? And is your Master still quite well?" Tco-Sida's face was pure smile, past the shadowy wrinkles marring his usually smooth face, and the hollow black undertones of his eyes.

Dalugei found it hard to find his voice. The Force around his father was impressive, to be sure, but after that initial introduction, the perception of it seems to diminish. Feeling it is like breathing, the electric air is a comfort, the calmness seems to overwhelm body, mind, soul, and only when absent from it does one realize it was even there to begin with. Obi-wan had felt it before, and it came to no surprise he was more able to handle himself now. However he was fully aware of what Dalugei must have been feeling in the moment. He also knew that Tco-Sida had a strange ability to allow those around him who are speechless, to find their voices. In only a few moments Obi-Wan could feel the slow beats of the Force in the older Master, and knew what they meant. Suddenly Dalugei was talking.

"Yes, it is. My Master is quite well. He said he knew you, once, and was very happy I could come along. I couldn't help it, I was surprised. It is really an honor to meet you, uh . . ."

The man smiled. "Call me Master Tco-Sida, or Master Sida."

Dalugei nodded, his cheeks going red. "Oh, yes, Taka did say that."

"Good, for a moment I thought he may be leaving things out." Master Jinn's smile was widening, Dalugei was getting only redder and redder. "Well," Tco said, indicating the whole group at last, "Feel free to wander around. I do think a few of the family is still missing, Marshall, Arkayum, Narrogin, Nicori, Lehwin and Aly-Hass at least. Aami and Calypso are in the capital dragging Day-Gos away from his duties. So in the next few days it should be everyone here."

"Then Ty-Mara is here already?" Qui-Gon asked, a peak of hope and utter joy in his voice.

"He's in the library."

If Qui-Gon had ever been giddy, Obi-Wan would have seen it then. An entirely different sort of childish pleasure struck across his face and he bounced on his heels like a second year student who was receiving a prize. As the little group dispersed, Obi-Wan had intended to go along after his Master and meet this fabulous Ty-Mara brother, but a light pressure came to his arm. Without hearing a word he knew the touch meant stay, it was from Tco-Sida himself, and he wanted to speak to Obi-Wan alone.

Likewise the others seemed to know it also, and did not tarry for him to join them.

"Yes, Master Sida?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned to see the old face. A face he hardly recognized now from only months ago when they first met. He found himself chewing at his lip nervously.

"Something troubles you and your Master." the man said quietly. "I can't quite tell what it is. Tell, me Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan knew he could be easy to read, and in this instance he was no different. It was useless to hide things from Tco-Sida. Eventually he found them out.

The Padawan walked away a little, going to the bench that had served as the spot of their last heart-to-heart gut spilling. That was when Obi-Wan's mind had been ravaged with the dark memories of another person. Tco had helped him through that almost effortlessly. Now the topic was something less severe, he thought. As expected the Master followed and sat beside him.

"I don't remember you like this." the young man began with. At the questioning expression, he elaborated. "This . . . aged. I know how old you are, master, I do. It's impossible to ignore that, but somehow it frightens me to see such a marked difference. It's like comparing Mace Windu to Yoda!"

Tco gave a look meaning a long drawn "o".

Obi-Wan attempted to lessen the blow. "I'm sorry to say that so bluntly, but I--"

The old Jinn rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's quite all right, Padawan." he told him, "Quite all right. It must be quite a surprise for the both of you. Having seen me only a short time ago. But Calypso is away you see. She, as you know, is the key to my generous good health. And it is a stress on me whenever we part. But, after all, I am an old man. Though I am fortunate enough not to have to feel it most of my life. I suppose I should have Taka start warning everyone of that when he greets them."

Obi-Wan smiled a little.

"Ah, there is the smiling boy that I should be seeing." Tco-Sida's ashy face had the show of playfulness. "I suppose you should go on with the rest now. I have kept you too long."

Obi-Wan meant to protest, to explain how he could have spent the whole of their trip sitting on that bench with the Master, feeling the Force ebb and flow, discussing matters of the heart complete in the open. But he knew it was useless to try and change his mind. He stood and moved to walk into the home.

"Oh, Kenobi, I forgot to tell you."

The Padawan waited, and turned.

"Do you remember that question you asked me? The place should look into for you?"

Light flickered into the apprentice's eyes. "You mean the . . ." he stuttered some. "the compound that Taka was kept at? You found it?"

Tco-Sida nodded, very slightly. "Yes. You were right. I was speaking with Taka during my training with him. He is beginning to remember. Only small things here and there. But he did mention his friend, Mishka her name was. She was very dear to him. That is all he has come up with so far. But through the records of Reno Candula, Taka's former captor, Day-Gos has uncovered a base on the Planet Entiok."

Obi-Wan staggered forward. "Entiok? That's the place He disappeared from to begin with!"

"Then it makes sense." Tco said, rubbing the faint stubble of his chin. "We'll discuss more of it later, when you have a moment."

Kenobi gave him a questioning glance, but no more than a moment later Taka rushed out of the back door. "Master, its Calypso on the line. Here you are." He passed the comm unit over. "Day-Gos is being stubborn as always."

"It hardly surprises me." Tco-Sida replied, taking the comm.

Taka pulled Obi-Wan along, and the two headed inside the home together.


	4. Paint on my Clothes

**Chapter 4: Paint on my Clothes**

The house seemed relatively normal during the day, or the short few hours of the day light that still existed. Obi-Wan spent the time until nightfall wandering around the beautiful large estate, keeping close to the library mostly. It was his favorite place, beside the lake bench. The room was the largest in the home. The walls were shelves of books on any topic imaginable. The two great windows formed one wall with a vid screen in between them. Two couches set in a V faced the windows. In another corner were two others that faced one another with Tco-Sida's arm chair at the head of them and a small table in the center.

Two columns were in the rooms midst with glass cases on top of them. One held the mementos of Tco-Sida's Jedi past. A few holo photos, his lightsaber, and similar articles. Beside it was the second case holding Calypso's items. Obi-Wan had watched the scrolling holo photos many times during his previous visit. But he still couldn't help but find them entrancing. To think of a life lived so long ago. And now, Tco-Sida did look older. Just a few days before and the likeness of his younger self, accepting his admittance to the Jedi Council could have been filmed the same day.

In the opposite corner of the arm chair, beside the door was the small bar. A welcome sight for any Jedi on the strictly sober planet. After all, Day-Gos Jinn was the chief of Police. He entertained some privileges.

"Where is Marshall?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked no one in particular. The bar triggered had triggered the thought. For whatever reason, Marshall was more of a drinker then any of the other Jinns. No to mention he could hold it better then a steel-stomached Hutt too.

On the left hand couch facing the vid screen were Jus-Os, his twin Toso-Os, and Jus's apprentice Kaylene.

"You've got me on that on." Toso said. "I haven't even met him yet. What's he look like."

"Like Qui-Gon. I confused them once." Jus answered. Neither one's eyes ever left the flipping channels of the vid screen as the holo net whizzed by at the whim of little Kaylene.

"Twins?"

"Like us, yes."

"Identical then?"

"Atually no, they've spent their entire lives together. They sort of just became exactly like one another."

Obi-Wan switched their conversation off. Jus and Toso were twins on a different level. They entered the Jedi together, were raised together, in the same clan together. They had been apart only about a month, total, in their entire life. When it came to speaking with them, usually they took over the conversation and rolled with it. Everyone else was left out. Obi-Wan wondered what this sort of life must be like for Kaylene, but as of yet he hadn't the chance to speak with her. She was irreparably wedged between the two Masters without want of getting free that Obi-Wan could tell.

So, he instead looked over into the other corner. Qui-Gon was sitting in a circle of Ty-Mara, Micall Fitil, Veiss, and Nicori Goran. They were taking turns playing intergalactic Sabandai, and Qui-Gon's shaak was just stomped into dust by Micall's gundark. Veiss laughed wickedly.

"When I said, cover my flank, I did not mean, run away and hide under the rock." Qui-Gon grumbled at Ty-Mara.

Ty-Mara shrugged. "What could I do? He was going to steal the chancellor. You lost an over grown quadruped."

Now Nicori laughed. He was a smaller, spindly version of a Jinn. Less muscular, but still lean and tall with short cropped auburn hair and eyes of aquamarine.

Ty-Mara by contrast was overgrown. He was half a foot taller than all the Jinns, muscular and rugged. He had a scar beneath his right eye which drew down and split a white curving line down his cheek to his upper lip. He seemed like a harsh man in every respect. But now, as he played the game, something soft was pulled out of him.

And, to Obi-Wan's lack of surprise no one answered him. Life was always a little duller without the colorful Marshall lighting up a room. And Taka was off with Jalen to his little pet project of the new Jinn wing. Not that he would actively seek Taka's company, but in this home full of Jedi strangers, Taka was a satisfying alternative to nothing. Then again, so far whenever Taka was at the Jinn home, he was considerably different then outside. He was bearable, sane, and dare say quite fun. In the outside world, Taka was frustrating, fierce, cutthroat, and possibly even a little evil.

All right, maybe _very_ evil.

But even Taka didn't know when Marshall may show up. So far the only information Obi-Wan had was the Master and Arkayum were paired for a mission together somewhere only a few planets away. And yet, they still had not arrived. Obi-Wan could only imagine what trouble the two probably got themselves into.

His other friend, Aami, was still wrapped up in the capitol with her mother, trying to pull Day-Gos away from four murder cases. That may take a while. And in it all, Calypso and Aami were going to take their time in returning. Meaning, that Obi-Wan still didn't have much of anyone to pass the time with. He could hardly stand looking at his dearest mentor Tco-Sida. Not in the state he was in.

Old.

It shouldn't have meant much to him, but seeing him in such a deteriorated state after having been perfectly well such a short time ago . . . it shocked him. So he wandered around instead, speaking to no one in particular. He stopped in one or two of the bedrooms. He studied the huge collage of photos in one of the rooms. He found the holo photos in chronological order, the ones of Ty-Mara in infancy, of Day-Gos, Jus, Toso, on down until reaching Qui-Gon and Marshall. Obi-Wan let himself smile. He'd never imagined his Master as an infant. It almost seemed impossible.

All of a sudden a swirl of multi-cultural curses lifted to his ears. Then a muffled crash. On reflex, he rushed into the hall once more, then down a small corridor.

Another cascading crash, louder now to his right.

He followed the sounds until he arrived at what must have been Taka's new project. A curtain of plastic separated it from the rest of the home. Inside he heard voices.

"Sith spit, Jalen, you're worse than a caged bantha!"

"Oh ha, ha, you mighty jester. You're the one who stuck the cart there!"

"Did not," a voice, clearly Taka's, shot back.

As Obi-Wan assessed there was little interest to be found in the horrendous sounds, he decided to turn back and leave the way he'd come. He had just made said quarter-turn before a form burst through the plastic curtains, not looking one iota where he was headed with a large gallon of open paint—

The two bodies collided, the paint splattered up in a torrent and then down at the floor. It coated Obi-Wan a decent shade while Taka it seemed to miss mostly.

"Force dang it!" Taka shuffled his hands, dropping the paint can to the floor. "Sorry about that Kenobi. I didn't expect you there."

Now that was a shocker. Taka always knew where everyone was. Period. That still didn't make up for the fact that Obi-Wan was covered now hair line to boot tips in a foreign color. "Yellow paint? Really now Taka?" Obi-Wan pointed out the color now adorning his clothes. He threw a sharp glance at Taka.

"For your information, Master Callypso picked it out, not me." Taka replied. "And it's all over my boots now to. Do you have a change of clothes?"

Obi-Wan gave him a long look. "I have what is on my back. We didn't exactly leave under the friendliest terms with the rest of the Jedi."

Taka smiled some. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Come on, we'll steal something out of the closet upstairs while I clean myself up." He angled his head backward and dipped into the plastic hangings. "Jalen, going for a cleanup, make yourself useful and finish the trim, would you."

"Eat Bantha dung!" Jalen called back.

Taka snorted his laughter. Turning back he led on, out into the adjacent hall then up the long staircase to the balcony. A series of duplicate doors stretched back and forth in either direction. Taka hadn't any trouble leading them left then back another hall and sharp right into a bedroom. After turn one, Obi-Wan swore he was lost. It would be impossible to find his way out again without a little assistance.

Taka crossed to a closet buried in one corner of the room. The walls were painted a fine smooth red, accented by the black ore of the bed and dressers. Everything gleamed, and was spotless. There was a sense of overwhelming warmth, but then also a clash, a clash of some kind, unable to be determined. A stack of ruffled old clothes hugged one corner, a makeshift laundry pile. The floor was a cold black durasteel. Something formed Goosebumps on Kenobi's arms.

"It's your room isn't it?" Obi-Wan breathed out finely. He had nailed the feeling of unease. It was darkness. The Dark Side itself. He knew tendrils of its cold grip haunted the man across from him to this day, but never felt such a concentration as this. Not in the Jinn home, certainly. It was foreign, out of place, wrong.

Taka nodded. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?" He opened the closet, Obi-Wan was unsurprised to see almost all the clothing was kidney-blood black.

"Yes." Obi-Wan slipped out with. Now that set of garb was entirely unsurprising. "Got enough black there?"

Taka snickered. "I know, I can't help it. But then again, I'll admit there's a purpose. After meeting Marcs Anto, the Master that came with you and Qui-Gon a few months back?"

Ob-Wan nodded, showing he knew who Taka meant.

"He had that shadowing technique, he practically faded right against a stone wall with it. Flat as a Jedi mut cake. Ever since I've been bending shadows myself to try and replicate it. I've gotten close, but it is taking more time to master then I expected. So, black helps me fade." The man shrugged a little.

"Among other things." Obi-Wan replied.

Taka sighed. "Ok, fine, that too. I can't help that I've been wearing it since Mace accepted me as his Padawan. I'll admit it. How is he, by the by?"

Obi-wan leaned against a wall, watching Taka sort through his clothing to find something similar to the size Obi-Wan was. Kenobi had intended on sitting against the end of the bed, but covered in paint, he doubted that would reflect well. So he leaned instead. "Doing well. Council duties keep him busy, as usual. He has asked Qui-Gon about you, whether he approves of his contact with Tco-Sida or not. I believe he misses you being around. You always seemed to color a situation well enough. Present circumstances excluded of course."

Again Taka shrugged. "In all honesty there was no way I could have seen you there. So have that blame is on your shoulders now." He pulled out a tunic at last. It was, surprisingly, black.

Obi-Wan didn't roll his eyes, though he wanted too. He knew Taka was older than him by a few years. He also knew Taka was much slimmer, even if he was no longer his emaciated former self. He was only a inch or so taller, so the height should have been fairly comparable. Matching Taka's clothing, however, to that of Obi-Wan's frame turned into a wrecking game of dress up, filled with mismatched garb and flat black fabrics of all shapes and sizes. Eventually he ended with a pair of trousers, just too long, a shirt too tight, and a tunic too small. He had hopes of covering the makeshift adaptations with one of the again, black, cloaks but he reached one arm through a sleeve before he realized the size was in no way comparable.

"Wow, Kenobi, I had no idea how much bigger than me you are." Taka muttered. His boots were off, one sitting on his knee as he scrubbed at it with a rag to dislodge the paint. "Maybe we'll go raid Dalugei's stuff to find you something closer to size."

Obi-Wan waved a hand. "Forget it. This will do for now. After all, I'll eventually need to make a trip into town. As fast as we left, I never thought to get my Master anything for this silly holiday."

Taka looked at him strangely, his face unreadable with a tangle of emotions. "You must not have had any good Christmases."

"You've been talking to Qui-Gon haven't you." Obi-Wan accused.

Taka laughed a little. "No, but it seems a little obvious. Tell you what, Aami, Jalen and I were planning on a trip to town just for that purpose. Come along. Get out of the house, and see the capital with us. It will be fun."

It took a few moments after saying yes for Obi-Wan to realize what he had done, and just who he was talking to. This was Taka The Sith Nashat here. The one who tried to kill him, cut down Mace Windu, left the Jedi, and struggled to remain sane half the time. And he was inviting Obi-Wan to go shopping? Force, why in the Almighty's name did he agree to go? It was too late to weasel out of it. Now this was going to be some insane trip.

Master Yoda was going to kill him.

Taka instantly, as usual, noticed the change in his behavior. He pulled his cleaned boot back on and began with the other one. "I understand if you want to change your mind. I know I've never been the easiest to get along with. And more often than not I'm taking something away from you then supporting you." He wasn't looking at Obi-Wan now. His eyes were down set, focused on some spot on the floor.

Now Obi-Wan groaned. "Oh for crying out loud, you make it sound like we're dating! Stars in Heaven, Taka, you might park your speeder on that landing pad, but I do not."

Taka actually laughed. "Sure, all right."


	5. Marshall's Arrival

**Chapter 5**

**Marshall's Arrival**

He felt something. Enough to thrust him out of bed. His chest was tight, his breathing raspy. He swung his legs over his bed and tried to calm down. His adrenaline was flaring uncontrollably. His stomach turned, and he nearly threw up.

He must have made a noise, a groan, something. Suddenly the form across him was up on his elbows. It was Veiss.

"Kenobi, you all right?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan said nothing. He couldn't if he wanted to. He staggered to his unsteady feet and shuffled to the fresher door just into the hall. Worried, Veiss got up and followed him.

He didn't even shut the door. Obi-Wan thrust his head under the faucet. His stomach was doing summersaults in his abdomen. He wanted to cough, but if he did he was sure to throw up. He cupped his hands and drew the water to his face. Frozen, cold as it was he brought it again and again. He heard himself groan, his arm wrapped over his middle.

Veiss rubbed his back carefully he wasn't sure what else he could do. He looked around desperately for Qui-Gon. Veiss had never had a Padawan. He didn't know what on the planets he should do with the kid. He floated over to the shower to grab a towel, then stood there holding it, unsure if he should hand it over or just shuffle away and let Obi-Wan have a moment alone.

Obi-Wan reached a gropping hand out and grabbed the towel from him, patting his face with it.

"You all right?" Veiss asked again.

Kenobi straightened more, resting the towel on the sink. "I'm ok. I think. I don't know what happened. All at once I just – I don't know." He combed a hand backwards through his ruffled hair. He looked seriously at Veiss. "Something is wrong. I know it."

Veiss smiled a little. "What do you mean? With you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, it's not me. I felt like this once before, when my Master was very sick."

Before Obi-Wan could elaborate, a flash of thrusters lit the whole room, blinding the two momentarily. Veiss was first to the window. He winced against the darkness of the night, trying to make out shapes in the utter blackness. It wasn't hard to see what had happened. A ship had landed literally in the middle of the back lawn, not ten meters from the back deck. It was one neither Obi-Wan nor Veiss had recognized. The landing deck opened and a person fell out.

The body shuffled the first couple steps, holding on to the edge of the ship for balance, but when that hold was gone he stumbled and fell. He rested at the bottom of the platform, trying to stand. Someone else, Jalen, appeared on the deck and stooped over to help the person.

"Who is it?" Veiss asked.

Obi-Wan leaned forward to look. "Its Arkayum!"

The two rushed downstairs one after the other. When they got to the deck, the thrusters were still on after burner, threatening to set fire to the whole lawn, as well as the house's siding less than ten meter away! Veiss rushed aboard to power them down.

Arkayum was in the hall already, collapsed in a chair. He was pale, much too pale. His eyes were glazed over and dull and he said nothing. Obi-Wan paused beside him, but before he could ask what had happened, Marshall was brought through the doors. He was cursing and groaning all at once. His left leg was mangled and he put no weight on it. His face was splattered in dried blood, a slice cut his left cheek in half all the way to his ear. Jalen was holding up his right side, while Veiss had his left.

"Just put me there. There! AH!" Marshall cried as Jalen gingerly lowered him down into a chair beside Arkayum.

More shadows were moving in the dark. The rest of the brothers coming down to see them.

"What happened to you?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, suddenly frightened. Jalen was hovering as usual when he was stressed. Marshall leaned his head back against the wall. His chest was heaving. Blood was leaking from somewhere on his bod. yThe stripe on his face was bright pink.

"We were attacked, what do you think?" Marshall growled. He was holding his busted leg up, unwilling to let it touch the floor.

Obi-Wan looked at Arkayum. He was completely silent. He looked at nothing. His face was completely vacant. "Arkayum? Are you ok?"

A slight nod. Yes.

"Don't believe him." Marshall jumped in. "He was shot twice in the chest."

"What about you?"

Marshall shrugged, winced, and groaned. "Oh—well, not great I guess. Wouldn't mind seeing a certain healer right now."

"Marshall?"

From Obi-Wan's back emerged his Master. Qui-Gon had seemed tired at first. Now he was thrust awake. His eyes were red rimmed. His face looking grave. "Can you walk?"

"No." Marshall's reply was definitive.

"Jalen, grab his arm. Let's get these two into a room and lay them out. Is Master Tco-Sida awake?"

"He's coming." Jus and Toso echoed together.

Ty-Mara's large hand rested on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Padawan, call Master Calypso. She must return immediately."

"She's not here?" Marshall's voice was loud, shocky, as he was lifted and dragged into the first bedroom they found. "What do you mean she's not here?" Marshall kept repeating. He was less coherent. His mind was unstable with pain.

"Easy with Arkayum." Obi-Wan instructed as he stepped outside to use the comm on Marshall's ship. It was only a few steps out the door, considerably closer than his own. In the glow of the ship's exterior lights he saw the totality of what had happened. The ship was as destroyed as one could be and still run effectively. Ion canon rounds blasted the exterior. Some holes even broke through the entire hull! Going up the ramp was simply a matter of following the tail of someone's, perhaps Arkayum's, blood. One human-wide smear led into the small cabin and pooled at the edge of one bed. Droplets then trailed forward and stopped at the pilot's chair. Navigation flickered and sparked interchangeably. The view port (a 50 cm thick durable glass) was cracked in half, spindling streaks stretched across the entire mass.

Under the pressure of space, Obi-Wan was unsure how the ship ever survived implosion. Looking around he was unsurprised that the comm unit was blasted straight to the Outer Rim. Kenobi powered what was left of the ship down, which went out with an angry clicking, then stutter. He headed back inside.

It wasn't hard to figure out which room the injured Jedi were in. Everyone was clustered just outside the door. Kenobi passed them for now and headed to his room just up the stairs. He had just reached the top when he saw Master Tco-Sida coming down the hall.

Obi-Wan could have burst into tears.

He was ancient. His face sunken, vertical, wrinkled. His hair a light dismal grey. His eyes distant and cloudy. He didn't trust his own footing and was flanked on either side by Dalugei and Micall Fitil. He was feeble. His steps short and careful. He must have seen Obi-Wan for he said loud enough to hear, "I do hate feeling my age. It's such an utter inconvenience."

Kenobi turned swiftly around the corner to hide himself. A hand flew to his mouth as he held back a sob. He didn't know why, but he wanted to scream. His rock, the great Master Jinn, reduced in days to nothing. For the first time he noticed the steadily increasing emptiness. A void in the Force where Tco was once such a strong presence. He was slowly receding to nothing. The waves just outside had ceased to pound.

Calypso needed to come back, now.

Kenobi went and grabbed his comm. Months ago when he was at the Jinn home, he'd taken down Calypso's comm number. He swiftly recalled it and dialed it in. After only one ring, Aami's dear young voice came on.

"_Hi Obi-Wan!"_ She announced, _"Not sleeping well? Don't worry, bad dreams only last so long. I'm glad it wasn't you who was hurt."_

Kenobi was always surprised at her ability for foresight. She could see short future events, and little things like knowing who was calling when was like asking Marshall to drink alcohol. It was fast and easy.

"Hello, Aami. Do you know why I called?"

"_Something happened to someone and no one is happy about it."_ She replied, still chipper sounding. _"Is it serious?"_

"Gravely. We need you right away." He felt his voice cracked. He rubbed his eyes, the thought of the dead silent waters just beyond his window caused his heart to stop. The crashing Force waves had ceased. The sense of abandonment was overwhelming.

"_Who is it?"_

"Marshal and Arkayum. I think we'll need the two of you. Master Calypso and you."

"_That bad?"_ her happiness fell a little.

"Afraid so."

She was silent for a time. He heard her sigh. _"All right. Well, I already got everyone moving. Day-Gos is piloting. We'll be there soon."_

"The sooner the better."

"_I'll see what I can do."_

Obi-Wan nodded. The picture of Tco-Sida's face never left his mind.

"_Kenobi?"_

He paused before he hung up.

"_Stop worrying about Master Sida would you?"_

Obi-Wan grinned. "I will when Calypso get's back."

"_Fare enough."_

"See you soon."

* * *

well, I have one or two more chapters written. sorry its been slow going!!


	6. Sabaac Shark

sorry for the long hiatus. finely got some extra chapters done here. hope you like!

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 6 -Sabaac Shark-**

Obi-Wan figured he wouldn't be sleeping much that night, so instead got into his borrowed clothes. He wasn't sure what he could do that any of the other fourteen or so Jedi could. But sitting around with the others was better then sitting around and doing nothing alone.

A soft knock came to his doorway.

Kenobi looked up to see Qui-Gon standing there. His hands were wet, recently washed. He rubbed them dry on the shirt of his sleep garments.

"How is Marshall?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon shrugged. He went forward, found a chair and sat. He rubbed his brow absently. He sighed. "Arkayum and Marshall were on the small moon around Ion."

Obi-Wan nodded. No explanation was needed. Everyone on Coruscant knew Ion and its moon were in heated battle. Marshall and Arkayum were likely candidates to try and settle the dispute. They were some of the best Jedi in the Order.

"Obviously," Qui-Gon went on, "Negotiations didn't pan out. They got medical attention on Ion, but their med facility was bombed. They knew their best shot was coming here."

Obi-Wan agreed. "I'd think the same. Ion isn't far. And it's not the first, or second, time Marshall has required Kos-Ias service like that."

"The shape they were in—and that ship—it may as well have been beyond the Outer Rim."

"Will they be all right?"

"I don't know."

The light in the hall was blocked with another form momentarily. This time it was Ty-Mara, the eldest brother. He said a quiet hello to them and sat on one of the beds. he was just another Jinn looking for company. Obi-Wan sat next to him, unsure where else to go. They sat in a sort of charged silence. Worry hanging thickly in the air between them. After an unknown time sitting Mical Fitil appeared with Litak. They had a deck of cards.

"Anyone for penny-credit poker?" Mical asked.

Ty-Mara's huge arm reached out for the deck. "Sabaacc sounds good to me."

Litak smiled. "I happen to be a sabaacc pro. I'll match you."

Qui-Gon agreed, he was in.

They cleared a spot on the floor and Obi-Wan dealt.

* * *

"Force take it!" Res exclaimed, tossing his cards aside.

"To rich for me." Litak grumbled.

Both Taka Nashat and Ty-Mara put their cards aside.

Qui-Gon looked sharply at his apprentice.

Obi-Wan stared perfectly innocently back.

Mical, Toso, Jus, and Veiss watched tensely.

Jinn's gaze hardened.

"No Force using!" Taka snapped, sensing the connective moods shifting in and out. "Especially not Padawan bonds, that's cheating!"

Disconcerted, Qui-Gon laid his cards down, showing his hand. Obi-Wan copied him.

"A full hand!" Litak exclaimed.

Qui-Gon smacked a hand against his forehead.

Obi-wan laughed, pocketing his winnings, for the fifty-second time. His cheesy grin was enough the make the others scream foul. But according to him and his Master, he had never before been tested at the game. And thus far he had been making a clean sweep at the winnings. To be fair, at least, he sat out the next two rounds. The first produced Litak as the winner. The second was the longest bout yet. It was between Jus and Toso.

Taka worked the harder than any previous time to keep the Force connections of the group suppressed. The link between the twins was impressive to say the least. He went through layers and layers of inner mental blockings to separate them. And even at that, he wasn't sure he had it just right. The two were like a set of conjoined twins, connected at the brain wave level. Taka used a surgeon's precision to keep them apart, but it was taxing with little result other than making sure they could not predict or mentally see each other's cards. The game lasted two and a half hours with a dead lock. Eventually they were forced to show cards, ending in a complete tie.

It was around the end of this game that the duel force signatures of Aami and her mother were presented at last. A slower, more progressive pulse followed behind theirs. That was Day-Gos.

A few of the brothers disappeared down the stairs to greet them. Taka and Obi-Wan were the last to follow, leaving Toso-Os and Jus to sort out their respective earnings with Kaylene. The girl was silent for the most part. For all intensive purposes she was an apprentice of both of them.

There was a strange sort of settling in the house. Marshall and Arkayum were still unsteady beacons, faintly hanging on to a slight Force connection. There was hardly anything to them. Calypso and her daughter had really cut the timing close. Any longer, and they may have been lost for good. Tco-Sida, regardless of his weakened state had placed both of his sons in a healing trance. It helped to settle their nerves, but did little to actually prolong their life. The blood wasn't pumping out as fast, which was a small improvement. But the damage was done.

"Aami!" Taka called, his hand waving over the heads of the brothers collected in the hall. It was just now morning. The sun was breaking through the windows of the kitchen to their left and the library behind them.

Aami smiled, rushing over and throwing her arms around his neck. "Taka! Good morning! Blame Day-Gos that we're late. And is that you Obi-Wan?" her attention turned to him now, her arms embraced him. "How are you? Force, you're so much taller than me now! Only a few months ago we saw eye-to-eye!"

Until she mentioned it, Obi-Wan hadn't thought much of his growing capacity. He had seen her a few months ago, perhaps nine. They were on a mission together to try and monitor the election of the new Senator of Naboo. Aami had been gorgeous then, as she was now. She was odd, different then her brothers. Probably due to her sex. Her eyes were the deepest blue, nearly black with flecks of pure cerulean that danced when she laughed. Her hair was a deep rich chocolate, her skin darker and honey like as her mother. She was shorter then her brothers, even the smallest of them, Lehwin. She had to stand on her toes now to look Obi-Wan in the eye. Taka was taller still, she had no hope at all with him.

Whatever Obi-Wan had seen in her those months ago, that lovely spark of life, it had not left him. Some part of him, under his Jedi training, loved her. And she knew that too.

"I wish I could say hello longer. But I'm helping Master Calypso. I'll see you in a little while." Aami said swiftly. She walked away, her hand finding Qui-Gon's shoulder temporarily. They smiled at one another as Qui-Gon kissed her cheek lightly.

"Don't worry so much." She told him lowly.

He simply kept smiling, unsure what else he could do at this point.

Aami joined her mother and father in the room with the injured Jedi. And the house again fell silent with anticipation.


	7. The Gifts and Marshall's True Mission

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 7 -The Gifts and Marshall's True Mission-**

"Okay, so for Lehwin we're thinking something comical. After all he needs something to express his imagination on with a Master like Hilden Reg! And Arkayum needs something to challenge him. After all, with a mind like his he needs to keeps busy." Calypso was listing things periodically as they came to her. Obi-Wan was sitting beside Aami and Kaylene as the three of them listed various Christmas items that would be appropriate for the Jinn brothers.

It amazed them how well Calypso could list the personalities of each one on her children. She knew them as if she'd raised them herself and not sent them to the Jedi. Aami was just as helpful, informing where she could on what would make the brother happiest. Kaylene suggested getting her masters the same thing; after all they would end up exchanging or sharing either way.

"And then there is Taka. It will be difficult getting something for him, since he can anticipate things so well. And Aami, you must try and suppress looking at Christmas day to keep your gift a mystery."

Aami laughed. "Too late! I know what it is, no you haven't gotten it yet, and yes I will love it."

Obi-Wan snickered at Calypso's surprised look. But the woman smiled regardless. "You are my daughter aren't you." She sighed. "I remember when my Master, so long ago, would try and surprise me with little things. I could always see them coming, but I acted surprised for her sake. Once or twice I believe I even convinced her." Calypso paused, staring out one of the large library windows. The shades were drawn up and back, revealing the beautiful lake with her garden just before it. Taka was outside with the newly arrived Lehwin and Aly-Hass. They were performing the basic introductions to Tco-Sida as usual. Some of the others were opposite them, wrestling along the sand. Ty-Mara was fending four men off at once. With his massive size it was an impressive sight to see. Micall and Dalugei found themselves flipped up and over Ty-Mara's head and tossed into the water. Next went Jalen.

Calypso smiled brightly. "They are still children. It doesn't matter at all how old they are. When they come to this place, they are children again. Perhaps we'll need a goliath to challenge Ty-Mara properly."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Or simply all of us at once."

"He looks just like Tco-Sida in his prime. He was the same height, power, and presence. It's amazing how they all look alike isn't it?"

Kaylene stretched out on the chair she had. "You don't have to tell me."

Obi-Wan snickered. "That's not as bad as Qui-Gon not telling me he had a twin. Apparently they switched three or four times on me before they came out with the truth back when Plo Koon was besieging the Temple."

Aami now laughed.

"I would definitely know the difference between them now, but once in a while, I can't even tell. It would help if they changed their hair style or something!" Obi-Wan went on.

Calypso sat at the window seat, basked in the sunlight. Her eyes were masked in memories, ethereal as any mother with as many children as she had. "Well, Jus-Os and Toso-Os were not identical, but time together has made them so. Marshall and Qui-Gon were identical. Narrogin Ju and Aly-Hass are identical. Then lastly there is the triplets Jalen, Uni-Vit, and Arkayum who are not identical. And a good thing too. Their personalities differ so completely."

Obi-Wan was smiling, in his mind he was slowly placing a face with the names the Master spoke. Then a strange occurrence came to him. "Where is Uni-Vit anyway? Usually he is the first one here!"

Kaylene snickered. "Oh, he is. You didn't hear about that?"

Obi-Wan's head wagged back and forth.

Aami stood now, stretching. "Well, apparently Uni-Vit hitched a ride coming in with Ty-Mara and Kaylene's masters. He decided to, well, improvise the ship and pilot himself. Apparently he was too good at what he does and Ty-Mara paid him back for the wild trip."

Obi-Wan grinned. He knew where this was going. Uni-Vit was an expert. He could fly a ship with no viewport through the asteroid belts of LkToli III through XI and never even cause a wake. Less could be said of the nerves of those piloting with him. He tended to do things to the extreme and reconfiguring an 'inadequate' engine was part of it. He often manually overrided the ship's auto pilot and ended up piloting in hyperspace himself with no navigation assurances whatsoever. He could have piloted into a sun and there would be no way to know until it was far too late to realize what had happened.

"So what did Ty-Mara do?" Obi-Wan couldn't keep his curiosity out of his voice.

Kaylene smiled at him. "He sealed him in a box and buried him under the house."

It took many moments to understand if she was telling the truth or not. But one look at Calypso's strained face told him it was true. "Well, is he alive?" he couldn't help exclaiming.

"Oh, he's fine. He's only been under there since just before you arrived yesterday." Aami said off handedly.

This, as can be assumed by the reader, was enough for Obi-Wan to faint over. Uni-Vit was buried alive under the Jinn home and no one was thinking twice about it. They were just leaving him there until Ty-Mara felt it was all right to allow him back out. "What does Taka think about all this?" Obi-Wan asked. As a victim of being stuffed in a small cell for years, Taka would not have simply stood back and done nothing—

"He helped."

Obi-Wan's hand flew to his eyes and landed there with a slap. "We can't just leave him there."

Kaylene giggled. "Yeah, we know. Ty-Mara will let him out later I'm sure. And if he doesn't, I'm sure someone else will remember."

Before Obi-Wan could respond to the new atrocious conclusion, the library door flew unceremoniously open. The doors slammed against the wall with a _thud_ as a person stood in the entrance and looked around the room.

"Marshall!" Obi-Wan greeted happily.

The Master only grunted in response and headed for the bar. He limped over and poured himself a strange green liquid. In a instant he had swallowed his glass and was reaching for a second.

Obi-Wan walked over to him. The small meeting was officially over. There wasn't any way to discuss the future Christmas presents with everyone in the house able to walk in. And Marshall was a notorious loose-lip. Aami patted his shoulder as she walked out with Kaylene to go see what everyone else was doing. Calypso remained by the window.

"How are you feeling? What the Sith happened to you?" Obi-Wan asked, taking a seat opposite of Marshall.

The man downed the second drink, poured a third, and held it instead. He swirled the strangely colored contents and answered. "I was on the worst bloody planet at the worst bloody time following up on something for Master Tco."

This was not what Obi-Wan had imagined. "But Qui-Gon said you were doing negotiations, near Ion."

Marshall nodded. He finely looked at the apprentice. His face was still pale and drawn as the night before. Calypso was the healer of all healers. He must have been in some state to have his body still recovering after her keen attention. "We were. But it was the topic of negotiation that was not exactly . . ." he searched for the word, "Planned."

"Is it secretive?" he pressed. "Because honestly it sounds more like a mission for Veiss at this point."

"Perhaps it should have been—" his eyes caught something beyond the window and he stood fuller to look. Obi-Wan turned also and noted what held his attention.

Aami and Kaylene were outside now. Kaylene had joined her Master (well, Masters) and Aami had stopped by Taka. They were speaking with the new arrivals. Her smile brought a grin to Kenobi's lips.

"What, Aami?" Obi-Wan's voice trailed, allowing room for contradiction.

Which Marshall took. "No, Taka."

Now he held Obi-Wan's full awareness. They came together like two conspirators, assuring themselves that they would not be overheard.

"I got here before the others, Arkayum was with me and that's when I heard about this secret base that held Taka Nashat before he was transferred to Coruscant. Master Sida told me of it. I suggested going to see it for myself, before the others and Arkayum came with me. He had told his Master he was on a mission with me anyway, so he felt it necessary to accompany my trip. We found the base abandoned and just as deadly as ever. Its defenses are still intact, so getting in was a breeze, but we nearly died getting out again. And then we were nearly shot out of space by that bloody Ion war." Now he drank the third glass and set it in front of himself.

"You found it." Obi-Wan could hardly believe it. "You really found it. Did you see anything? Anything that validates any of Taka's claims? What was it like? Well, say something!"

Marshall gave him a fierce look. "Now, I would if you would shut up for a second."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in a small grin. He was never afraid of offending Marshall. The man was as much his second Master as Kaylene had Jus and Toso.

"It was pretty terrible." Marshall went on. His eyes were very distant now. "Everything was as he said. Just worse. He never remembered the worst parts." His head wagged back and forth, he had the sudden urge to just spit.

"Is Arkayum all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As much as I am." Marshall stopped and looked over his shoulder. Taka had come in between Kaylene and Aami. It was obvious the new conversation was over.

"So," Taka said, addressing Calypso. "Do we have the list together?"

Calypso sighed some. "Nearly. I have to go ask Tco something about a few of the names, then you'll be ready to go."

"Go where?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Shopping!" Aami said excitedly, bouncing on he heels.

"Obi-Wan said he'd come with us." Taka informed her.

She brightened more. "Fabulous! That makes four with Kaylene. Lehwin tried to come also, but there are no Jinns allowed."

Taka elaborated for Kenobi's benefit: "Aami can go, since she already knows what she's getting."

Obi-Wan nodded knowingly.

Aami shrugged. "I can't help it, what can I say? At least it will fit perfectly."

Taka gave her a strange look.

"I told you, we haven't bought it yet. You don't know what it is." she grinned, devilishly and playfully. The Jinn way. "And I'm _**not **_going to tell you what it is."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

thanks for reading! next chapter is done too! yay!


	8. Seduce Me

**sorry, very short, but it gets kind of spicy!**

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 8 -Seduce Me-**

Aami walked through the city with a pleasant hop in her step. She was never normally this direfully happy, but something wonderful had squirmed its way into her mind and it was impossible to get rid of. Directly to her right was Obi-Wan. He was carrying two bags, laden with gifts already from their first store stop. To her left was Taka. He was in a dark humor sadly. He didn't like the city, he never really enjoyed bright open public places, and that fact was now readily apparent. He had one bag in hand, hanging over one shoulder.

Aami slid her arm through his. "Could you try and do your level best to enjoy yourself while we're out? Or must I do something drastic to improve your mood?"

Taka's dark rimmed eyes looked down at her. "What are you talking about?"His voice was quiet, as hers was. Obi-Wan had moved ahead with Kaylene to another store front display.

Aami hung back with Taka, her clear eyes searching his. "Think about it. You're feeling a little dark right now, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

His eyes narrowed more. "I'm not going to go off and disappear into some random fresher with you just to improve my mood for the better."

Aami's face matched his own cold stare now. "Taka Nashat how could you possibly say such a thing! That's terrible! To think I would subject myself to such attentions! I am a Jedi for your information, and if you imagine I am taken enough with your sad sort of reality, you are very much mistaken!"

They were very close now, there duel anger crashing against one another as hot tempers strove to outdo one another. It took only a moment before her arms wrapped around his neck, she drew his lips down to hers and firmly pressed against them. Overcome, Taka had only enough presence of mind to draw her back against an awning where they were not easily discovered.

* * *

"All right, who is left on the list then? We have Aly-Hass, and Marshall. Taka has Res and Dalugei, and Lehwin wasn't difficult so Calypso took care of that. Jalen! That was it." Obi-Wan had listed things off his fingers and now stood trying to remember what there next stop along the shopping district was to be.

"That one's going to be hard." Kaylene admitted. "Where are we supposed to find them? They're virtually antiques. Older then antiques, they are relics. Maybe Aami can save us the trouble and tell us where they are."

Obi-Wan turned around. Aami and Taka were standing with about four feet between them just at his back. Kenobi looked at the two disheveled forms. "What are you doing?"

Aami threw a death glare at Taka. "He tried to seduce me. But don't worry, I smacked him for it."

"I tried to what?!" Taka growled back, his shock apparent. "Are you insane?"

Kaylene snickered.

Obi-Wan totally ignored the comment. It wasn't worth mentioning. He knew for one: Taka had no romantic life whatsoever and possibly never would. And two: Aami was NOT the one to ever find herself seduced unless she herself initiated it. "So, where do we find Jalen's gift."

Aami took a moment to calm the redness in her cheeks and focus on what was being asked of her. "Oh, uh . . . I actually don't know."

Kaylene looked surprised. Thus far Aami as the one, who knew everything about everyone, present, future, and past.

Taka answered the unasked question: "Aami can't choose what she does and does not see. It just sort of hits her. I suppose knowing what her own Christmas gift was is more important than helping our trip go a little easier. In the meantime, let's find the easier gifts on the list."

"To the mall!" Aami announced, and into the store front they went.


	9. Taka the Bold, Kaylene the Happy

NOTE: this chapter has been revised after I found some absolutely terrible mistakes. it should read better now, if not perfect.

Ok, yes its been a while, but I have been a little busy with work, horses, school, rabies vaccines for myself . . . anyway. So here's another chapter! this book is still not complete. I'm trying really hard to get it done, really!!! in the meantime, here's another installment.

**Chapter 9 -Taka the Bold, Kaylene the Happy-**

Obi-Wan and Taka found themselves merely the pack mules of the girls avid shopping. Official Jinn credits in hand, they ran rampant through the many shops of the mall, ducking in one way an out the other on the ultimate hunt for Christmas gifts along with the many other holiday shoppers. So laden were the two males with the various buys they had the need to return to their transport to store some of it away.

"So," Taka said as they walked back. "Did Aami tell you what I'm getting for her?"

Obi-Wan grinned and shook his head. "No. Why? Still not sure what to get?"

Taka shrugged. "As it is, I do not like holiday traffic, the multitude of people, or being away from home. You heard it I said _**home**_." His arms crossed. "I can't even think out here. I don't like it. I feel like jumping out of my skin and screaming."

Obi-Wan entered the building again, Taka trailed forlornly behind. "Would you feel better if this was a mission to uncover deadly ion gas a few planets away?"

Taka didn't grin. "Actually I would."

"Obi-Wan!"

Kenobi looked up to the second level landing. Kaylene and Aami were standing at the railing looking down at them.

"I think I found something for Veiss! Come up here." Aami continued.

Forgoing the packed stairs completely, Taka and Obi-Wan simply leaped up to the second level. It was far simpler to reach that then to fight through the body mass alternative. Aami and Kaylene's opinions were mutual. The boys were show offs. Taka and Obi-Wan both shrugged the comment off. They followed the girls through the thickening crowed until they took a sharp right and entered a nearly abandoned corner shop. Not until they had a moment inside to decompress themselves did everyone realize exactly where Aami had led them. In simple terms: it was a pet shop. Seeing where this may be headed, Obi-Wan looked warily at Aami.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Veiss needs company." She said steadfastly. "He is in the Red Guard. He can't have a Padawan. He has no connections since they are dangerous. A pet would be perfect."

Taka also rolled his eyes. "Aami, a pet is a connection, a responsibility. In essence, it is a permanent youngling to be fed. How can he not be in more danger with that?"

Aami stood on her tip toes and tilted her head back to look him (almost) in the eye. "He won't be." And the conversation was officially over. Except of course, deciding just what kind of pet was to be his companion. There were many choices. The store contained anything from the basic cat or dog to more exotics such as verlas, oracs, robas, and accea. Kaylene was beside herself with excitement. For the most part she was indifferent about the whole ordeal of Christmas and so on. But now a genuine excitement came out of her. She moved fleetingly from kennel to kennel, passing over every hidden cage and corner nook searching for what may be the ideal pet for Veiss.

The shopkeeper, a Toydarian, regarded them for about five seconds before he went back to his business. Obviously he wasn't expecting a sale. More or less he was used to adolescents and young adults coming in to look and touch as if he was running a petting zoo.

"I like verlas." She remarked, her finger tracing circles on the ply-glass window of one kennel. The small ball of six-eyed fuzz within chased the finger happily. "They are supposed to make quite the companion. Though I wouldn't know for sure. I've never had an animal."

"I have." Taka interjected. "And verlas are the _**quintessential**_ equivalent of dragging around a youngling."

"We must get something smart." Obi-Wan added.

Aami nodded her agreement.

"How about an aak dog then." Now Taka offered. He was trying, and failing, not to fall in love with one positively adorable puppy in his own little kennel. The dog gave him those gorgeous large "puppy eyes" and suddenly Taka felt his heart began to melt a little. "I knew of a Jedi who trained them. They are incredibly bright and fierce as well. They can hold their own in a fight."

Kaylene curled her nose. "Not a dog. That's too easy. Besides, they make a mess. And they are pups here; it'll take a year to mature. I doubt he has such time to indulge as busy as he is."

"So we need something intelligent, small, and fast growing. Something loyal and not so repulsive Master Yoda will refuse to let it in the door." Obi-Wan summed the traits up as they came to him. Searching over their options, it seemed quite unlikely such a creature was to be found. They searched high and low, combing through every corner that Kaylene may have possibly missed. They were finely at the point of conceding to loss. Three of them headed for the door, as Kaylene trailed slowly behind. At the last moment, her eye caught something—

The cage was small, leading to its being overlooked so easily. It was stuffed below half a dozen empty raptor cages near the back of the store. If the shuttering form within hadn't been such a stark white, Kaylene may have missed it altogether. It was a ball of pearls squished into a dull brown crate and half covered in rubbish. The others were already by the doors, speaking of possible luck at a shop on the third level.

Kaylene crouched down to see in the cage. One perfect green eye blinked open to look at her. The expression was complete sorrow.

The shop owner was suddenly beside her. Kaylene sprung up as if embarrassed. Her curiosity was evident, however, and it would not go unquestioned.

"What is that creature?"

The owner was waving one hand as he used the other to pull her away. "That? Nothing. A sick mean little demon that's all."

Kaylene resisted him. "But what _**is**_ it?" It soon became obvious that she was not going to take the general brush off. Obi-Wan and Aami were outside already. Taka waited a moment more, looking for Kaylene.

"It is called a setar. They are rare. I bought one to breed for a profit—"

"Kaylene?" Taka called with concern in his voice.

She ignored him and gestured for the shop keeper to continue.

"Look, you are a smart girl, right? Well the little beast is nothing but trouble. I'm sending it back. The moment it got here, it came down with a sickness and bit me! They are silly little menaces."

"Kaylene?" Taka called again. He abandoned the doorway and walked down the aisles, searching for her.

"May I see it?" she asked.

The toydarian gave her a shocked look. His head swiveled from the cage, to her, and back again. "That thing? You don't want it, I tell you. I am sending it back. And don't think I'll sell it cheap just because it is worthless now either."

Taka espied the two and came over. "What's going on? You all right?"

Kaylene nodded. "I found something. I just wanted to see it is all."

Taka was much more of a formidable presence then his small friend. He stared at the shop keeper. "Well? Where is it? She just wants a look."

The toydarian grumbled to himself as he crouched down and pulled the small bird-like cage out from beneath the stack of empty ones. Half the tower came tumbling around them, which simply added to the seller's annoyance. At last he held the cage up by its metal top loop where Kaylene could look in. After all the ruckus of being dislodged from its hiding place, the setar had unfurled its lengthy white body. It was a strange creature. It walked on all fours with peculiar sort of paws not unlike a cat's. The front two were well equipped with retractable talons. Its muzzle and body were similar to a miniature dragon. It was covered in a surprise of pearlescent scales infused toward a pair of carefully tucked bat-like wings against its back. The setar looked first at Kaylene and Taka, then at the toydarian. It hissed at him fiercely before seeming to weaken. Its small body shook with a series of sneezes before it rested against the cage bottom in its nest of filthy papers.

"The poor thing." Kaylene muttered, reaching a careful finger out to stroke it when the toydarian turned away and flew back to his desk, setting the cage behind it. "Like I said. A sick little devil I am sending back to—"

"We'll take it." Taka cut him off.

Shocked, Kaylene looked up at him. He didn't return the gaze in any way. His focus was strictly on the manager now. "What was its price?"

The toydarian's eyes narrowed. Now he was all business only. "Eight hundred credits."

Kaylene's jaw dropped.

Taka shrugged. "It's a ridiculous price for a sick pet. What if it dies?"

Now Kaylene turned on him. "Taka!"

"It's true." He pointed out. He walked over to the counter, placing his palms on its surface as he stared down his new-found opponent. "I will bet simply selling it back will be what? Fifty credits?" A faint twitch was all Taka needed to know he was right. "If it is ill, you can't sell it back. The man will just say it got sick here and no one will judge him wrong. Am I right?"

"Well—" the toydarian sputtered.

"You've held on to this little snapping monster for what? Four months now? Perhaps even hoping it would just die so you could cut your losses."

Kaylene caught her breath. She hadn't known Taka more than a week. But this sounded nothing like him. His tone was direct and harsh, even cruel. Did he feel nothing at all? And what was that chilling cold, beginning in her core and spreading slowly outward? Was it really the Dark Side coming from him? Suddenly she forgot all about the poor setar as she watched Taka work, dumbfounded and terrified all at once.

Taka leaned forward on the counter some with coolness dripping off his very being. "Now, given those circumstances, you and I both know asking 800 credits for a worthless space-taker is out-of-the-question. So, let's start renegotiating, shall we?"

* * *

"He was amazing!" Kaylene exclaimed excitedly. "A little evil, I'll admit, but fabulous overall. We hardly paid anything for her."

Aami gave Taka a small smile. "Really? Who knew you were so chivalrous."

Taka blushed.

"But he's right." Obi-Wan pointed out. "The thing is sick. What can you do with it?"

Kaylene was holding the small setar in her arms. There the animal had nuzzled against her happily, a snot bubble inflating and deflating out of one nostril. "Well, I was thinking Aami could . . ." she trailed off.

Hearing her name, Aami snapped from the whirlpool that was Taka's eyes and focused instead on Kaylene. She took a second to remember what was said and responded promptly. "I . . I've never tried healing an animal before. I don't think it will work that way."

Taka pressed a hand to her waist and guided her toward the setar. "Try it. Just think of it as just another alien species that's all."

"Not here." Obi-Wan interrupted. "Some manner of privacy may be prudent. Not everyone may have experience with a Jedi healer. You don't want everyone running you down to cure their pains."

Kaylene nodded. "Obi-Wan's right. I'll keep her in my pocket. When we get back to the speeder we can try it out. Ok?"

Aami nodded. "All right."


	10. Is This a Fruit?

Whoo hoo! another update!

Chapter 10

-Is This a Fruit?-

The first day's shopping ended with remarkable success. Over half the Jinn clan had already been purchased for with a few stragglers still to worry about. Jalen for one was proving nearly impossible but Aami retained hope that the following day would provide the end of their search. Seeing as the shopping had taken longer than expected, Taka had called ahead to a local hotel to reserve a room for the night. It was not that far from the local shops, making their trip the next morning that much simpler.

Included in the wonderful conclusions of the first evening was Aami's ability to indeed heal the little setar, much to Kaylene's utter pleasure.

* * *

"According to this, setar are relatively intelligent. They originate from the jungles of Kubindi and are generally a mark of the wealthy who tame the creatures for hunting companions. They only grow as large as long as 50 centimeters." Kaylene was reading from a thin datasheet she had downloaded from the holonet. Seeing as none of them had ever dealt with the creatures before, it only made sense to educate themselves about their care. Apparently the creatures were difficult to win the trust of. This was not the case with their little friend, who glided around the room on its batty wings gleefully.

Aami and Obi-Wan were sitting on the floor, consolidating all of their gifts into their proper bags, and then forming lists of what had already been purchased. With as many people to buy for as they had, proper cataloging was imperative.

"Have you decided what to get your Master?" Aami asked Kenobi. Their small setar glided over and was rooting through one of the empty bags.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not really. I've been thinking about it, but I'm not coming up with anything."

The little bird-dragon got stuck in the bag. Frightened it began to spin around wildly in an attempt to dislodge the attacking fabric monster. Kaylene slid to the floor and slowly saved the animal. Once free of its little prison, the setar hissed bitterly through long canines at the evil bag and glided up to the bed for safety.

The three laughed.

The door to the room opened as Taka walked in with three trays of food. One tray was in each hand and a third tray was balancing expertly on his head. As the door shut, he dispelled the charade of excellent posture and used the Force to lift the tray from his head and drop it on the floor between Obi-Wan and Aami. The others he sat on the end of the closest bed.

As the scent of fresh food reached the creature's snout, the setar suddenly forgot its worrisome trouble with the bag and trotted over to scavenge for food.

Taka grinned and rubbed its face. "So, Kaylene, as our setar expert, can you tell me what they eat?"

She broke a piece of bread from her meal and then added a few fruit squares. These she set on a napkin and slid under the animal's nose. "Fruit and scraps pretty much. And not a lot of it. They can go up to two weeks without a real meal when things are scarce."

"Well, that makes life on Veiss easier." Obi-Wan remarked. He picked absently at the food on his plate. "What _**is**_ this?" he asked.

Taka grinned. "It's edible, that's all that matters."

"Is it?" he picked out another obscure red piece. "Cause it doesn't look like it."

"Kos Ias cuisine is a little . . . bizarre. But it isn't harmful. If you're worried, just eat the fruit." Aami added.

Kaylene held up a slimy piece of yellow goo up. "Is this a fruit?"

Taka opened his mouth, then closed it again. He settled for shaking his head from side to side.

"Why did you even get that?" Aami muttered to him, stifling laughter.

He shrugged. "I kind of like it."

"You're weird."

"You asked."

"What am I getting you?"

"A d—" Aami stopped. "You're evil."

"Sometimes." He grinned happily back.

Obi-Wan's head had been following the conversation by looking first at one speaker and then the other. Now he rested finely on Taka. "Well, what had you planned on getting Aami?"

Taka shrugged. He set his plate off to the side (where it was promptly snacked upon by the setar) and laid back on the bed, letting his legs hang off the end. "Oh, I don't know. I thought about four or five things, but I'm no good at this Christmas crap. I've had two that I remember. The first was with my former Master, Aktcha. As a gift he left me in a Tuscan Raider camp. The second was here with Master Jinn for the first year."

Aami grinned. "I remember. He gave you a white tunic. The first time you wore it, he made you go gardening with mom and ruined it."

"Material things make no difference," they echoed together, "they serve the purpose of getting us from point A to point B." Aami and Taka laughed.

"And you got me a beautiful new crystal for my lightsaber." Aami remembered. "I used it first to whip your butt sparring."

"Ha!" Taka exclaimed. "You cheated, and that's the truth."

Kaylene snickered. "I actually could see that as being real."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very true." Then he chuckled to himself. "A new crystal huh? Maybe I should get one of those for Qui-Gon. He has everything known to man currently, and a few things not known. What do you get someone who has everything?"

"That's a hard one." Kaylene admitted. "It's not easy shopping for Masters. Actually its almost unfair to."

"Tco and Calypso want nothing as usual, but Jalen and Taka have made them gifts from everyone." Aami added.

"The porch?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"And the addition. It should be finished by the time I get back, unless Jalen slacks off." Taka replied. "Let's get some sleep. Everyone."


	11. Aami's gift

thanks for all the reviews Ann, i'm loving them!

Chapter 11 -Aami's Gift-

The next morning came swiftly. As Obi-Wan awoke in the comforts of the small room, he found Taka once again absent. The setar was at the window, staring out and eating a piece of fruit. Kaylene was still asleep on one of the beds. It was getting late; he should probably wake her. He tossed his blanket to the side and stretched his arms over his head. This disturbed the setar who perked its head up and glided over. It rubbed its dragon-like head emphatically over his chest.

Obi-Wan grinned, rubbed its neck and stood up. "Well, good morning. Go wake up your mother if you want attention." He told the creature, pointing to Kaylene.

As if understanding, the setar crawled nimbly up the bed spread and crashed against Kaylene's face. Its throat was bellowing a course of clicks equivalent to the purring of a cat. Kaylene grinned and buried it and her face under a blanket. This produced frantic squeaks and Kaylene laughed.

A small chime went off in the corner, signaling Obi-Wan to his comm unit. He picked it up.

"Yes? Obi-Wan here."

"_Kenobi!"_ a man shouted. "_Fabulous! Is Aami there?"_

Obi-Wan looked around. He saw no Aami to his surprise. "No actually."

"_Good! It's Marshall if you have not guessed. What has she gotten me?" _

From somewhere in the background came a shout.

Obi-Wan grinned. "That I'm not telling."

Marshall's voice lowered. "_Oh, come on. Its killing me!"_

"The holiday is tomorrow!" Obi-Wan reminded him.

"_The Eve is not the day, and the Eve is tomorrow!"_

"_**Marshall**__!"_

_"Crap. Call me back, Kenobi."_

The transmission cut out abruptly. Obi-Wan didn't have to guess what happened. He sighed and punched in Aami's number. After several rings she answered.

"_Morning sleepy-head_!" she said. "_You and Kaylene up yet_?"

"We're getting there. Is Taka with you?"

"_He set out to look for Jalen's gift. I'm at the indoor mall on East End passed the breakfast shop. I'll meet you here._"

"All right, see you soon."

* * *

Aami placed her comm link beside her cloak. Her tunic slipped to the floor at her feet. She regarded her body in the mirror a moment before picking up the garment off the hook. She slipped the richest of silk over her frame and stepped out of the room to regard herself in the larger mirrors just outside. Taka was there waiting. She smiled at him and let her hair fall about her shoulders. The dress was gorgeous, expensive, and screamed high class. All the things a Jedi was not to display. But she looked fabulous in it.

"You're beautiful." Taka said. He drew close and pulled her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. "Prepare yourself. I'm ready to fall very much in love with you."

She inclined her head back to reach his lips. They kissed for a moment. "It's a wonderful gift. Thank you."

He pulled back. "This!"

Aami nodded emphatically. "Its wonderful! I love it! Master Windu's making me attend the Senate Galla and I needed a nice dress. Then the Jedi Reunion is coming up and—"

Taka held up a hand. "I get it. If you want it, its yours. You look . . . . I can't really describe it. Am I invited to the Reunion?"

"You really think its pretty? And no, you probably aren't invited."

He laughed lowly and nodded at the mirror. "Stop being a Jedi for a second and look at yourself. It doesn't matter what I think about it."

She did as he instructed but her mind was made up already. It was beautiful. It was hers. And Taka was paying or it! "Did you find Jalen's gift?"

He paused his kisses against his bare neck to mumble a yes.

"Really, how?"

"I found a guy. Met me behind the old docks and fish monger. Cost me two slaves and a thousand credits, but don't worry. They were orphans. No paper trail. I doubt the **man **will be on to us."

"Oh Taka! You're horrid!"

He laughed a little and moved to get his bag. "I know. That's why I'm a _former _Jedi. Now go back to the dressing room so I can fantasize about you getting naked."

At that comment he found himself face flat with the back of his head throbbing. She hadn't punched him, or kicked him. What he was hit with would forever remain a mystery between them. But Aami was not truly angry with him, after all it gave her an opportunity to steal his wallet in secrecy. As he waited her return, he could not help his mind from its wanderings. The world was bustling around him. Frantic last minute shoppers beyond reason with attempts to spend credits upon credits on nothing at all. The harsh realities. The set backs, the arguments, the crying children--- one small part of his mind blinked with a partially held sanity. The vast other part was bursting to move, utter a battle cry, and divide the mad throngs with his blade. Every sound invaded him. The pulse of the crowed fed his adrenaline. He closed his eyes-tried to focus- tried to keep it together.

Like stabs of a blade the world edged through him. His chest pounded, heart raced, all of Tco-Sida's training was coming undone in utter moments. His civil side warred with the Sith within. He searched for calm about him through the Force but found little more then utter Darkness. he gripped his lightsaber. He had to silence it. Silence the voices--

"Easy now, Taka."

"Is he okay?"

"Just stand back. He'll be all right."

Something hissed.

Taka opened his eyes. Obi-wan was standing beside him. His jaw was set. His hand was hooked to his belt, deceivably close to his lightsaber. Kaylene stood beside him. The setar was perched on her shoulders. Brilliant white feathers, previously completely unseen, were now immaculately cleaned and extending from its batty wings. Taka had his lightsaber in his hand. He should have left it home. He was silly not to. Obi-Wan held out a hand and took the hilt from him.

"That was close." Taka admitted shyly.

"What happened?" Kaylene asked. Her trepidation was clear.

Taka stood. "Everything got to me. Just overwhelmed all of a sudden. I hate holidays. Let's get Aami's things and go. Our few other gifts can be picked up in the border towns on our way back home. Jalen's obscure reality has been discovered at last."

"Really?" Obi-Wan said, discreetly hiding Taka's lightsaber within his tunic. Neither commented on the move. "Great! Now we have who else left?"

"Very few. Aami has found hers at last."

"Yup!" Aami appeared behind them with her new box. "It's perfect, I love it, next stops up!"

Obi-Wan couldn't resist a grin. "Well, that was easy at least. Want to find Day-Gos's new gun, or Aly-Hass's paint set?"

"Whichever one is closest and out of here." Kaylene responded.

"Sounds good to me." Aami said, turning for the door. Kaylene fell into step with her. The setar looked excitedly about with its claws hooked to her tunic for support. About its neck hung a bangle, such as a bracelet. Lacking any proper leash, Kaylene had fashioned her own from a short cord and fixed it about the creature so that it may not fly away. At first the creature was sorely displeased and bit at it incessantly. After marching into the fresh air, the leash was soon forgotten completely and the setar was settled.

Obi-Wan tarried a moment longer with Taka. His face was fixed on the former jedi. An expression on the man did in no way sit well with Obi-Wan. Perhaps it was because he had seen such a thing before. And it was always the precursor to some terrible future event. Like a plague.

"Sith spit." Taka cursed, rubbing a hand over his eyebrows.

"Force, Taka, what is it?" Kenobi demanded.

"Someone on the second floor is robbing a shop owner at gunpoint."

"Are you kidding me?"

Taka was obviously displeased. "Wish I were. I don't want to be the one to ruin Aami's wonderfully enjoyable day. Do you?"

"Uh, that would be a no."

"But we can't do nothing either."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "You _are _chivalrous now aren't you."

"Oh shut up!" Taka spat. "Come on. I have a plan."

* * *

thanks for reading!!! i'm now working on the ending, pray it gets finished!!

Please review, i'm an egomaniac like that.


	12. Just Trying to Help

Chapter 12

-Just Trying to Help-

The scene was simple enough to establish. Taka let Aami and Kaylene know that Obi-Wan and he were to do a simple trip to the upper level in order to find the specific insect montage needed to complete a gift for the entomological enthusiast Dalugei. This shop was only two stores down from the one currently being robbed, and also allowed for a perfect and infallible excuse. As the two walked in on the area of the crime, they analyzed the situation with perfect composure and grace. Or, as close to not going insane as possible.

The store clerk was cowering behind his table as the Rodian robbers casually tried on clothes, threatening to kill him if they were displeased.

"There go's our shopping day!" Obi-Wan said, lowering a bag of twenty pound candy from his shoulders. Ah, Res's little obsession.

Taka put his boxes aside and prepared himself to fight. "To think Tco-Sida said to stay out of trouble."

The brown-coated Rodian was the first to fire. She put her palms together and let loose and energy beam from two blasters at once. That alone destroyed half the store.

Luckily Obi-Wan and Taka had jumped out of the way. Side by side they withdrew their lightsabers in an attempt to deflect the blasts and finish the melee as swiftly as possible. There was only one major issues with this plan. Taka no longer had his lightsaber. They separated instead as Obi-Wan took the brunt of the attack and Taka circled around to take out the three periphery Rodian robbers. The Force aided his effort as the first was lifted and hurled over a counter, a second was knocked through a rack of clothes, and the last one, viewing his opponent promptly screamed at the top of his lungs and rushed away as fast as he was capable. All of this did little to affect the warring opinion of the first who continue to fire mercilessly on Obi-Wan. He had just made a large enough break in the Rodian's defenses to gain some ground when she ceased to fire all together.

However, instead of surrendering, she pulled out a thermal detonator.

The shockwave of the blast was enough to shoot both would-be rescuers into a wall as their prey made a nimble escape into the massive thicket of bystanders just beyond the ruined storefront.

Taka sat up on his hands and knees, letting a large slab of duracrete fall from his back. "Hey Obi-Wan."

"Yeah?" He replied, shaking wood paneling and plaster out of his hair.

"You do know Aami's bound to find out about this right?"

"And so. . ."

Taka picked himself up. "Just think about it for a second."

Obi-Wan did. "New plan. Let's not disappoint Tco-Sida by getting into a fight against his wishes."

"Right." Taka picked up their goods and flew out of the building while Obi-Wan ran swiftly behind him.

"Now what?" Taka asked.

"I thought you knew!"

"Calypso is going to be very angry with you." answered a voice.

They turned, already guessing who it was: Aami. Kaylene had her arms crossed and was standing beside her. But that was little consolation in comparison to the troop of mall security that had swiftly made their way over to the mix of Jedi.

"Been nice knowing you." Taka leaned over and whispered to his counterpart in attempted crime prevention.

"A pleasure." Was Kenobi's reply.

* * *

"What's he doing now?" Taka asked.

"He's laughing. Manically actually." Aami replied, holding the comm unit over for Taka to hear.

As it has been some time since we have seen our four wayward Jedi, the author will now take a moment to bring the reader up to date: as the store clerk found himself so frightened by the series of events unfolding in his shop, he ran away to his parked speeder and has yet to be heard from. The security footage of the event had been destroyed due to some very perfectly arranged blaster fire, and despite all of Taka's weighty assurances of Obi-Wan and his own innocence, the authorities of the local mall felt it necessary to lock the two up in electro cuffs just to make sure.

Aami for her part could not help her outrageous laughter at the turn of events. Kaylene too was tickled beyond recompense with hilarity. In the midst of such jovial occurrence, however, Aami did compose herself enough in order to place a much needed call home to the local police chieftain, Day-Gos Jinn.

Currently he too was having a round of laughter at Obi-Wan and Taka's expense.

"Holly Force flakes, I haven't heard something so funny in years! Awesome, Taka. Absolutely spectacular. I'll call the local station and have them set you free. They didn't even care to run your name, Taka? I'm sure I put a get out of jail free tag on there!" he again fell into a guffaw.

"I tried to have them run me, Day-Gos, but the bloody precinct chief refuses!" Taka shouted back. After all, he had two sets of bars and a pane of laser glass to get through. Mall security really was top notch in this part of the city.

Obi-Wan was shaking his head in utter disbelief in the turn of events.

"Don't worry. I'll have you free in an hour at most." Day-Gos finely said. "In the meantime, are you four almost done with your reign of terror?"

"That's an affirmative." Kaylene said. "Aami and I took some time while our dear fallen brethren were booked to finish up the gift buying."

"Good. I'll let Tco-Sida know you're on your way. I Can't wait to tell him this one!"

Taka stood awkwardly as his cuffed hands were also chained to the bench seat. "You better not Day-Gos! I swear if you do I'll-"

A familiar dull tone emitted from the comm. Day-Gos had hung up.

Aami placed the unit back in her pocket. "Well, this has been a fun morning. We'll come back for you two later. Maybe Kaylene and I will catch a cinema." And with that they turned and headed out. Obi-Wan and Taka both protested bitterly from their jail cell.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers! Please continue to send feedback! I actually thought I posted this chapter a couple weeks ago, sorry for the delay!


	13. Jinn's Unleashed

Chapter 13 -Jinn's Unleashed

Qui-Gon assumed he would be able to take the time he spent with his family to rest; however, his brothers quickly dismissed this idea.

They continually wanted to compete with him in speed, accuracy, and split second thinking. Qui-Gon admitted the trials of living through the battles to be hard. The thing that marveled the Jedi the most was the fact that no matter where each of the Jinn brothers were during that day, they always seemed to bring themselves together at dinner. His mother would always make a wonderful meal that showed her creativeness. Even someone had fought with someone else during the day they knew better then to hold a grudge during that part of the evening. Tco-Sida, should he catch so much as an inkling of a hidden grudge, would be so intimately disturbed the family could hardly stand to look at one another. So, after the first night of Uni-Vit being trapped beneath the home, He was ordered out of his reprieve. The change on his personality seemed to have been effective at least. For the first few hours Uni-Vit's rebellious spirit seemed to have been somewhat tamed. Regardless of the first impressions, Ty-Mara kept admirably close to him.

Six hours after his release, Uni-Vit had disappeared. He was eventually found, reconstructing Jalen's private speeder.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat upside down on one of the couches in the living room. His twin brother, Marshal, sat the same way next to him and clicked the remote to the view screen in front of them passed a variety of uninteresting channels. Two large windows sat on ether sides of the screen, and their shades drawn back to let in the noonday sun. Calypso preferred the sun light to artificial, so all of the house windows during the day were open. Marshal bent too close to the floor and slid off his seat. Qui-Gon starred at him and laughed, until Marshal grabbed hold of his belt and brought him crashing to the floor. The two play wrestled over the remote (called 'The Scepter' by the Jinn boys), accidental clicking past channels at the same time.

Suddenly a Klathian sport called 'Laser Field' was turned on.

"Wait Hold on!" Marshal said releasing his grip from Qui-Gon's arms, "I want to see the scores."

The team Marshal usually rooted for was losing miserably, then the opposite team scored again making it 97 to 20.

Marshal groaned. "All right. Where were we?"

Qui-Gon tackled him.

"Oh yeah." Marshal said rolling over onto his -Gon preferred wrestling with his duplicate more than all of his brothers. Both men had equal strengths and weaknesses, which made the fight more interesting.

Litak walked in with his mother. Calypso looked down at her boys and shook her head as Litak and she both took a seat on the couch the men had been on.

'The Scepter' skidded across the floor, unnoticed by the wrestling twins. Calypso focused the Force on the remote and sent it flying into her open hand.

Mrs. Jinn turned on the inter galactic news.

"_This morning a crazed murderer escaped from her captivity on Zed 8."_ A reporter announced, _"She teamed up with her former gang of space bandits shortly after." _

The boys stopped abruptly when the picture of one, female, gang member flashed across the screen. Her distinctive orange hair was tied back into a long ponytail, her skin had a honey-like tone, and her eyes reflected of a misty yellow color. Qui-Gon gasped. It was the person he had caught during his mission, coincidently the same mission the Council had grounded ha and his apprentice for. How could she ever have been able to escape?

"Hey Qui, what is it?"Marshal asked bewildered. He eyed the picture curiously. "Who is she?"

"A person I recently caught and turned over to the police." He sighed. "Now I'll have to catch her again."

"Ha, Ha!" His twin teased. "Awesome. Isn't that the one who took you hostage and burned down the—"

"Come here!" Qui-Gon grabbed him again and ran him into the floor a few feet away.

Litak knew better then to get between them, so he conceded his inefficiency and stayed safely beside his mother. The same could not be said for Ty-Mara and Uni-Vit who rolled into the library from the next room. They were shouting something between them that was both inherently unknown and neither did it at all matter. Uni-Vit was merely suffering the effects of Ty-Mara's wrath.

Tco-Sida, who was never far from his wife when she was home, came in a few minutes later. He took in the sight of the four warring brothers with careful compassion. But that did not keep him from interrupting them. "All right, boys, please do the house the kindness of taking your sparring outside."

Four heads popped up at once and seconds later four grown men had leapt out the open windows onto the lawn just beyond and disappeared around the far side of the house. Fearing perhaps his orders were not nearly direct enough, Tco-Sida went around to them instantly. It did not pass his mind that a morning rain had come and drenched most of the hilly areas just west of the home. Neither did he forget that most of the other Jinn boys were running rampant over those hills already. What Tco-Sida did not expect as he walked out onto the newly finished patio was Jalen Jinn racing about with a hose, dousing all of his brothers to the bone as the others sparred through the mud. No—they were actually involved in a sport of some kind. Arising from beneath Veiss's left elbow was a small elliptical ball that he promptly stuffed down Aly Hass's shirt. To the left of the field Toso-Os and Jus-Os stood apart from the others, both were thoroughly disturbed that their duel patterns of muddied cloaks did not match.

Ty-Mara had already dropped Uni-Vit into the lake and skied him through the dirt to muddy him more effectively. Marshall and Qui-Gon had abandoned their own personal attack in order that they may team up against the oppressing force of Veiss and his overwhelming majority of man power. Micall, Res, Lehwin, Uni-Vit, and Nicori joined the twins. Ty-Mara, Veiss, Aly Hass, Narrogin, Jalen, Day-Gos, and Dalugui faced off against them. The full rules of their game was vastly unknown. But invisible lines had been drawn, and the game was going to begin!

Tco-Sida smiled inwardly. A sigh rose past his lips as he pulled a chair to himself and rested back on the patio to watch the events unfold. It was not long before Arkayum appeared at the kitchen door way. He looked first to his father, then longingly at the field of battle.

The great Master looked up at him. "Well, Arkayum, how are you feeling now, son?"

Arkayum rubbed a hand against his chest, a phantom pain arising where his wounds had been so severe. He pulled up a seat beside his father. "Better, actually. Much better."

The two watched the mud flats get higher and the guttural sounds of over a dozen Jedi crying over the field of battle. Tco-Sida laughed. "If you are feeling better, then why don't you get out there and enjoy yourself?"

A flash of mischief flew across his face but was gone just as swiftly. "I really couldn't."

"Why? Because you are afraid to break them?"

Arkayum said nothing.

Tco-Sida stood and pulled Arkayum up then shoved him in the direction of the brawl. "Arkayum, I understand that you are stronger than most Jedi, however, You are among your brother's here. Now go and enjoy yourself while you have this short opportunity. Go on!" Tco-Sida pushed him onward. At the same time Litak Mau appeared out of the kitchen door with Calypso. Li joined in the fun while Calypso and Tco sat and chaperoned the sports.

* * *

awe, aren't they all just so cute? please review:)


	14. WTH

_**A/N: **ok, VERY long hiatus, so very sorry, but it happens. am trying to push through the last few chapters to get a finished roduct out there. will post as it becomes available. NOT EDITTED! just trying to get up as quick as possible and will worry about the gritty work later. thanks!_

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 14: WTH**

The author, having not described the overwhelming scene of the Jinn Clan participating in the boyish antics of first year Padawans, may now come to the entrance of the actual apprentices. Not far off from the forest edge, Obi-Wan set their speeder down. Surrounding them on all sides was nothing short of a veritable space port. At least fifteen cruisers lined them on either side from the various brothers who required their own transport. Even Marshall and Arkayum's heaping junkyard had by this time been hauled into the trees where it rested in a shapeless mass. Just to the left of that was another ship, which Obi-Wan could have sworn was intact before he left. It was now oddly dismantled, parts were strewn about the grass surrounding it and its engine hatch was hanging agape.

Taka saw as Obi-Wan had the recent engine excavation. "Looks like Uni-Vit is free. I swear he is addicted to engine grease."

"If he doesn't get his fix he'll shake apart, is that it? It's a good thing we're getting his gift dropped off half a mile from here. At this rate, he'd probably discover it." Kenobi indicated the girls. "We're going to head to the house and try to find a clear place to get us in. Stay here and keep an eye out for-"

"Marshall." They both said in unison.

Kenobi grinned. "And we'll get a place ready to store the loot."

When Obi-Wan began the hike back to the home, his thoughts drifted to all the things his Master may have been employed in during the Padawan's hiatus. Most likely he was busy doing nothing. Perhaps he ate a good meal once or twice and then relaxed in the meditation room. Or he pulled up to a cozy chair enraptured by the strange book titled "Why Sith are Sweet" which Obi-wan had noticed in the library once before. But overall, he was certain to be the laziest, most useless form of Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan had ever beheld. Which is why, when Taka and he crested the hill of the forest line and were able to look out over the wreckage of the Jinn Clan, the two were struck speechless.

Eighteen mostly grown men were stretched out in uneven earthen piles in the plowed acre of land that, in the spring, served as Calypso's personal garden extravaganza. Taka's first commission upon being sent to Tco-Sida's tutelage was the creation of said plot of land. With little more equipment than a utensil (spoon) and a small tool (saw) Taka had carved the perfect land out. At the time the acre was still a full part of the forest itself. Complete with bushes, scrub, underbrush, and hardwoods, the prospect of completing such a task was a ridiculous supposition. Hot headed and still battling his demons, Taka refused to be demoted to an Agri-core farmer and left the Jinn home. Taka made it as far as the capital of Malestar, a good fifteen systems away. Penniless, starving, and too full of hate to continue living, he was nearly ready to eat his own lightsaber behind a bar. Out of nowhere Master Jinn appeared behind him. How Tco-Side found him in the middle of one of the most bustling cities in the galaxy was beyond him. Taka had little option besides following the Master back to his ship. Calypso, Day-Gos, and Jalen were all waiting there for him. Calypso was crying for joy. Both brothers couldn't contain their glee. Taka was returned to Kos Ias where he finished the acre of land: with only a spoon, a saw, and the Force to help him.

Now that Taka's acre was under obvious distress, it came to no surprise he had trouble keeping his temper.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" he screamed.

Eighteen guilty heads popped up all at once. One body stood in a crouch and slowly slunk closer to the tree line, thus closer to the parked transports.

"Marshall, you will keep away from that speeder. The girls are ready to shoot you otherwise. And taking two more steps will assure you that I will cut off your left arm!" Nashat commanded.

Dejected, the Master slunk back to his human-sized imprint in the mud.

Like a ghost, Tco-Sida appeared by the newly arrived Padawan's.

"Ah, Taka, how was the trip?"

"Fruitful." Taka replied flippantly, eyes still focused on his defiled land. "What are they? Younglings? Crap, I was gone for one day!"

Tco-Sida placed a hand on Nashat's shoulder. "Easy, there. The boys cannot help acting like children. The home inspires it after all, and it is Christmas Eve." As the hand pulled away, Taka realized a print of mud was left behind on his tunic. He gave Master Jinn's back a sour look.

"Don't make faces." Tco-Sida warned, though he smiled.

Obi-Wan was still too shocked to say anything.

Ty-Mara was then left to take the initiative for the group. "All right! Everybody into the lake! Let's clean up and let the Padawan's work." Many moans and sore groans responded to the eldest son, but slowly they shuffled up and turned the corner of the home and, still fully clothed, jumped into the water.

Taka looked at his poor field with bitter resentment. Calypso couldn't help smiling at him.

"Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi at last snapped from his reverie of wondering how his Master became covered from beard to toe. He looked to Tco-Sida who had spoken.

"Yes sir?" Kenobi asked.

"Have you gotten something for your Master?"

Kenobi's jaw dropped. "Oh-my-goodness!"

Ty-Mara's eyebrows rose. "That would be a no."

Obi-Wan slapped a hand against his head.

Calypso drew Taka away from his horrid sight and headed for the speeder to unload the gifts. Tco-Sida headed into the opposite direction with Obi-Wan trailing curiously after him.

"Padawan, I hope you have your trail boots on." Tco stated.

Obi-Wan looked down at his boots. They were the only ones he had, so they needed to do. "Yes, Sir, I think I do."

"Good, it's only another twenty miles from here."

Obi-Wan's head snapped up. "What? twenty miles? Shouldn't we take a speeder?"

"Can't." he said, still going at a near jogging pace. "Brush is too thick for anything larger then a speeder bike, and we don't have one of them. So running will do just fine."

"How is this helping me with my gift problem?" Obi-Wan questioned, hurrying to catch up.

"You'll see." Tco-Sida replied.

* * *

Another chapter down! be kind and review please, hard working author back here!


	15. Of Beauty Indiscribable

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 15: Of Beauty Indescribable**

_How was he still moving? He was **still** running? Will I ever catch up? How many miles have we gone? How old is he again?_ He slowed, for the fifth time now, and finely sat against a tree, heaving his chest in and out. He was crouched beside one of the rare clearings between him and the Jinn home miles behind them.

Somewhere ahead he heard the familiar call of Tco-Sida wondering how far behind he was.

Obi-Wan didn't answer this time. He slid down the tree until he was sitting in a bed of moss. He tilted his head back to absorb some of the sunrays that filtered down through the beautiful multiple colored leaves. He closed his eyes as he sat and took in the striking sounds of silence around him. Occasionally an animal skittered along in the underbrush. A bird would rustle the trees over head. His chest eased, he relaxed his muscles as a wind slowly brushed through his hair.

His eyes eased open, and he nearly jumped out of his skin seeing Tco-Sida sitting beside him, a long reed stuck between his lips. Obi-Wan's heart rate official bursting through his chest, he took another long pause to try and relax all over again.

Tco-Sida was grinning all the while. He leaned against the tree as he chewed the salt of the reed stem. His eyes were closed.

"Thanks for that." Obi-Wan grumbled. "I thought you were up the trail! How much further is it anyway?"

"Oh, let's see . . ." Tco hummed to himself, as if her were trying to remember. It was a silly sort of show. Obi-Wan couldn't be fooled into thinking the Master had lost their way. "How long have we been gone?"

Kenobi shrugged. "I haven't a chrono on me."

"Can't you tell by the sun?"

"If there was a sun to see, yes." He indicated the overwhelming tree cover.

"Well," he stretched his arms above his head and extended his back as he sat up. "I say it has been maybe four or five hours. A mile should be run by a normal human in about eight minutes. Let's push that to fifteen for taking our time. Where does that leave us?"

Obi-Wan calculated it faster then he realized. "Well, if its four hours, we have another four miles to go, if not then we should have arrived wherever we're supposed to be. If I knew the location, I may be more exact then that."

"We're going to a river." Tco-Sida replied.

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. "A river? How is that going to help me?"

"You'll see. Do you hear something?"

"No."

The Jinn eased himself up and stretched further at his feet. "Are you sure you see or hear nothing out of place?"

Obi-Wan shrugged but he did as he was told. He stood and he listened. The same soundlessness reached him that was so opposite of the bustling forest life. He looked around him to take in the surroundings. Nothing of the landscape betrayed the appearance of a river bed anywhere nearby. Nothing accept . . .

"What _are_ you eating?" Kenobi demanded. He studied the reed carefully and noticed at once that there was nothing like it anywhere around him.

"Oh this?" Jinn said, removing the plant to consider it. "I got this from the river bank passed those trees there."  
Obi-Wan's head sunk into his chest. Why the Master hadn't told him this, was beyond his own understanding. Instead he headed off past the tree line to see the mystical river which had driven him a full five hours away from home.

Home.

Wow, now if that didn't make him pause, then the sight before him sure did. Here he thought the Temple was home. It was always home. It was where he went between missions, to see his friends, and to absorb downtime between running around star systems. But when he put it into context, the Jinn home was so much more than that. This is where Obi-Wan was not just a Jedi, he was human.

The river hammered that to his very heart. As he stood at the bank gazing into the beautiful water around him, he was enraptured. Not just was this oasis of life so stark a contrast from the empty wood surrounding him, but the bed itself made his breath fall away. It was covered in rocks.

_Just a pretty rock ._Obi-Wan could hear his Master's voice in the back of his head. He reached into the pocket of his tunic and withdrew the stone given to him so long ago, the day his Master had decided to make an apprentice out of him. He could hardly believe it.

Master Tco-Sida appeared from the trees behind him. As the Master stepped out, the entire riverbed pulsed and lit beautifully. The stones were various colors and hues that wavered and changed constantly beneath them. Obi-Wan felt terrible stepping on them, let alone taking one. He turned to Master Tco-Sida.

"It's a perfect gift." Tco-Sida said. "Force-sensitive. The one Qui-Gon gave you was the same stone I had given to him on his admission to the Jedi when he was four years old. He has kept it all these years. When I saw him on a mission with you, I noticed at once the familiar signature of this treasure was no longer with him, but with you. I think it is fitting that you return it to him." Tco-Sida was sage-like as he stood, ankle deep in the bank of the river, the reed stuck between his lips as the rocks rainbowed beneath him. Their hues rose and fell, shifted with the water that began to move and crest like the lake at the Clan home. Obi-Wan couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene of such unrivaled beauty. Everything about it was just perfect.

Tco-Sida went on, his eyes cool saucers of crystal blue which regarded the young Obi-Wan. "When he gave you that stone I'm sure he made no fuss over it. That is his nature. But when you think about it, that is his most prized possession. A tie to this place, this fantasy world of fathers, sons, sisters, and mothers. A place of comfort his memory hardly registered in those first years of life. No one knows of this place save me and now, you. Find one that speaks to you. Listen for its whisper. If the stone is able to talk to you, it will respond to your Master."

Obi-Wan took a breath. Had he been breathing before? His eyes scanned the riverbed. How could he possibly choose? He settled his mind, tried his hardest to block out the thoughts and memories running rampant through his mind. He managed to move, stepped out into the river, allowing the water crests to swamp through his boots as he walked and listened. He tried to ignore the eyes of Tco-Sida on him. He searched for that voice. He reached out with the Force and tapped into the reservoir of energy pulsing in and out around him. At first the wave hit to hard. He staggered sideways as the power rushed in and ebbed out. The second time he was in more control. The Force trickled in, like water passing over his hand. Then he reached in and cupped the energy, holding it in as he searched.

His eyes were closed. The Force guided him forward. He didn't feel the physical water surrounding his waist. He felt only that tendril of flickering lightning that came and went. He drew in a breath and dove down into the river.

Tco-Sida watched as he smiled. "He will do great things." He said to himself as Obi-Wan disappeared beneath the surface. "If only I could be there to see it."

* * *

OK, and another chapter down! Please review!


	16. Secrets Long Kept Hidden

**A/N: **_now this story is sort of out of line with others in my Jinn-centric, Taka-loving series, so please be easy with me. A scene below i have partially stolen from another of my stories (The Jinn Rage) so if it looks familiar that is why. i have changed some circumstances to fit my plans for this book. anyway, please enjoy! three chapters in a day, i'm on a role!_

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 16: Secrets Long Kept Hidden**

_They stood under the awning, just out of the reach of the raindrops that doused the outer plaza. Beneath various tents and pavilions stood the assorted clergy and statesmen that would be involved in announcing the newest Senator of Naboo. Every creature had turned out for the lovely festivities, which had turned for the worst when the local weather report had been remarkably wrong. So the outdoor festivity continued as the soaking crowed stood out the final few minutes of the drawn-out ceremony. Each checked their chromos waiting to leave._

_Obi-Wan's hood was pulled over his head. His arms tucked across his chest as he repelled the cool wind that whipped across the plaza. Little shrieks of horror were roused from the rained-on patrons._

_Beside him Aami smiled._

_"Funny isn't it?" she said. "Not a single umbrella between them. I'm simply giddy with the sight, aren't you?"_

_Obi-Wan looked at her. "You saw this coming, didn't you?"_

_She held his gaze for just a moment. Her head snapped forward. "That, I will never admit to."_

_He laughed a little. He had grown used to this strange girl who was his Master's blood sister. That same master who was now standing in the pouring rain beside the new Senator with a face like granite. Obi-Wan thanked his lucky stars he was dismissed from guard duty._

_"This place has such a mystique to it." Aami sighed, leaning on his side. "Do you not feel it? That faint pulse of something beneath the surface? I'm soaking in it like the rain."_

_Obi-Wan had no idea what she was talking about, but it was pleasant to hear her voice so he let her go on. He had been convinced since the beginning of the mission that Aami was one of the most beautiful women he had ever beheld. Twilek women had nothing on that cascade of chocolate falling across her shoulders. As she absorbed her pulsing feeling, he was fixed on her profile. One strand of hair had snuck out of place behind her ear. He longed to take it between his fingers. Warring within himself to maintain his composure, he turned forward again and focused on his Master. _

_"Why don't you ever act?"_

_Obi-Wan looked across to her._

_Her eyes had locked upon his. "I have watched you most closely. I know there is something that holds you away from me. Refusing to touch me. Is the temptation so very great? Do I torture you?"_

_Nothing but passion wished to overwhelm the Padawan's words, but he choked them back. His hand trailed upward. It curled around her loose strand of hair. Rather than brush it away, he found himself holding it, unable to let go of this small piece of her. _

_"Yes." He said slowly. "You have tortured me."_

_They moved simultaneously, their lips closing upon one another. They remained that way, nearly motionless before pulling abruptly away. As one their eyes went to Qui-Gon, as if expecting him to have seen their defiant act. But at the same time they drew back against the awning, into the shadows cast by the rain clouds. Obi-Wan snaked his arms around her waist. Aami sought support around his neck. Their lips searched one another. _

_This time Aami alone drew sharply back._

_"I am my mother's daughter, Obi-Wan. I am not willing to leave the Jedi for any being in the galaxy save the one intended for me and he I have not met. Remember that and this." She told him. She kissed him again, more passionately then before. She drew away fiercely. "For it is the last you will receive from me." Pulling away, Aami ducked out into the rain shower, leaving Obi-Wan to his thoughts._

Aami. Aami Jinn. Those words were like honey running across his tongue. It was intoxicating being around her again. It was dangerous and he knew it. He had thought less and less about that night nine months ago, doing all he could to pretend it never happened. But being in this home, under the same roof as Aami brought the passion back in full force. The holiday was making it no better.

Christmas Eve. Even the words put together didn't seem to make enough sense. He even had a gift for his Master that was both moving and thoughtful and Tco-Sida was keeping it carefully hidden so Qui-Gon would never find out what it was. Unlike every other Christmas when the dastardly Master would find Obi-Wan's most precise hiding places, on-world or off! This year there was something different in the air. Something genuine and distinctly Jinn. There was the undertones of danger, the risk of discovery, and the overwhelming feeling of belonging.

Obi-Wan was a part of not just the Jedi in this home. He was part of a family. A true family with quirks and problems of its own. A dynamic state of changing moods yet kept in check by two loving parents. Real parents.

It couldn't be that time of year already. For one: nothing dire and terrible happened to him. Nothing, until now.

The realization was like a punch in his gut. He sucked air, trying to breathe out a new wave of horror as it passed through him. He had seen this coming. He had seen it and ignored it this whole time. The clues were right before him.

She went to him first.

They disappeared together.

Her eyes rested on him first.

The secrecy.

The disheveled looks.

She'd been with Taka for weeks now.

With Taka.

Taka.

Taka.

Obi-Wan covered his eyes with a hand, as if to erase the sight of them together. It was nearly mid night. Almost Christmas day. He heard the soft pace of feet upon the floorboards. He figured it was Marshall, trying to get a better look at the Christmas room before anyone woke up. Obi-Wan had followed the sound, intending on surprising the Master for his crime. What Obi-Wan found was something so different.

Aami was standing outside by a small copse of tree beside the forest line. Her honey-face reflected the brilliant moon. The water was somewhat calm, as its Master had gone to bed sometime before. The man Obi-Wan followed appeared in the long moon shadows of the home. The figure crossed the small hill to Aami's side. His arms reached out, catching her in an embrace. Her arms hung across his neck. Their face's inclined toward one another.

Then Obi-Wan saw the scars.

A crisscross of translucent lines flowed over the man's bare back. He recognized the former wounds at once. It was none other than Taka Nashat.

He must have made a sound, the smallest gasp or noise to cause the couple to look in his direction. Obi-Wan drew out of sight in time. Horror marked his features. He rushed back into the home, unsure of what to do otherwise he sought shelter in the meditation room. At least there his warring spirit would go unnoticed by the rest of the sleepers. He hoped.

He needed this moment alone to think. All this time, all these months he had come to terms with Aami's words. Kenobi was not the man for her. He never would be. Did that mean Taka Nashat was destined for her? The thought churned his stomach. His mind was spinning in circles. What should he do? What should he say? Should he say anything?

A gentle knock came to the meditation room door.

Obi-Wan's head lifted. He was hiding, and he knew it. He sat cross-legged on the woven floor mat of the meditation room, his back pressed into the far right corner. He wanted a moment to himself. He wanted a second to reflect, to breath, to think over all that had happened over the last few days. This was his chance to himself within the confines of his safe room. Now, that knock had interrupted it.

"Yes?" he said.

"Obi-Wan? Is that you?"

Obi-Wan's brow knit wonderingly. The voice was his Master (or Marshall, it was hard to tell occasionally). "Yes, Master, it's me."

"May I interrupt you?"

_I think you already have,_ crossed Obi-Wan's mind. "Sure." He said aloud, and the door popped open.

Qui-Gon entered the small, closet-like space in the room adjacent to the library. It wasn't a difficult fit, but the room had been intended for only a single observer at a time. After a moment of jostling and folding his limbs, the Master was sitting across from him. He smiled but there was not the typical mischief in it. There was something pressing on the Master's mind.

"You know I do not like to interrupt you at times like this." Jinn began. "After all, I find it admirable you have willingly sought out meditation."

They both smiled.

"But I must admit something has been troubling me since the arrival of Marshall and Arkayum the other night. I fear it has begun to affect you also. There is something unsteady in you, I wanted to find it out myself, but you have blocked me from it, whether you realize it or not. I'm concerned." The Master's grey eyes conveyed just that emotion. They searched his apprentice, the Force aiding him.

Obi-Wan felt nothing but the keenest surprise. "I—I don't know what you mean, Master. Honestly. I didn't feel like I was blocking our bond, at least not intentionally."

"But there must be something." Qui-Gon pressed. "Since that night there has been a trickle of something in this house I cannot at all explain. Was something told to you in confidence? Something you swore not to share? If so, just say yes and I will drop the matter instantly. Far be it from me to force you to break a promise, especially made to one of my brothers. I trust them all with my life. If they were to keep secrets it is justly done, but this uneasiness I cannot stand any longer without explanation. Perhaps Aami has confided in you?"

At the sound of her name something in Obi-Wan changed. He meant at once to cover it, to bury the feeling in his deepest soul. Qui-Gon had caught the change instantly.

"Aami then?"

Obi-Wan's heart pounded in his chest. How did this happen? How did this conversation come about? His mind was back peddling. He didn't trust his mouth to open should it begin to babble incoherently. He couldn't explain his feelings to his Master. Not this small infatuation with the man's sister Obi-Wan knew was against the code. He couldn't tell him about the private kissed they shared just months ago, under his Master's own nose at that! And he could not tell him that Taka Nashat was at this moment having his own secret assignation with the only Jinn daughter.

"Actually . . ." Obi-Wan spoke, his voice steadying as the thoughts were coming to him. "It's about Taka."

Qui-Gon's eyebrow rose. "Taka? Something about him?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Better come out with one secret rather than the whole case.

"Are you able to tell me anything of it?"

"I believe so." Obi-Wan said. Took a moment to arrange his thoughts, remembering everything Marshall had confided in him. In front of him Qui-Gon was waiting patiently, not pressing. "Remember when we were here before, when the skyliners were being attacked?"

Jinn nodded, of course he did. He nearly lost Obi-Wan, at least three times in the course of that mission. He doubted he could ever forget it.

"And when Taka and I—when I saw into Taka's mind?" Obi-Wan struggled for the accurate words. "When I put him in the healing trance?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well I saw something in him then. Something I never told you of. Everyone's big question is how valid Taka's memory is. Was he really a hostage, where was he taken, how long was he there, were their others. I saw his memories, Master, and I saw others. Others just like him—" Obi-Wan's voice threaten to break. The memories came back like a tidal wave to beat against him. But he was in a safe place. He was home. Bad memories could not touch him in this sanctuary. He went on. "Anyway, I told Master Tco-Sida about these memories. He looked into it for me. He even sent Arkayum and Marshall out to see a place they thought could be Taka's prison."

Qui-Gon was getting more and more anxious. All this mystery without his ever knowing! These secrets kept so long by his own apprentice! Buried deep where Qui-Gon would never hope to reach now rooted to the surface. He tried to seem placid and calm as he motioned for the apprentice to go on.

"Well, that is where the two escaped from. They found the base, Master and it is worse than we could have ever imagined. The defenses are still intact. The two nearly died getting out. Then the war didn't help matters any."

The master was silent for a long time absorbing this slew of information. His head nodded slowly, as if to indicate his acknowledgement of the possibility. After a few minutes of brooding, he spoke. "And Taka knows nothing of this discovery?"

"Nothing." Obi-Wan replied.

"And this is what has weighed so heavily on you? The reason coming here has not been as freeing for you as it should have been?"

"Yes." Kenobi partly lied. It wasn't the only reason, but it was as close as he was getting to the truth. He hadn't figured out what he would do about this Taka/Aami situation yet, but whatever happened he was going to solve it alone.

"Don't mention it to him." Qui-Gon stated bluntly. "Wait, a day at most. Let's try and enjoy this Christmas before the galaxy begins to fall apart."

Jinn's cryptic words caught the Padawan off-guard. He searched his Master for some meaning, but was met with nothing. As one, they stood and headed to their room together. Kenobi looked out the windows along his way, imagining the figures of Taka and Aami standing together in the moonlight. Trickles of jealousy flooded his heart. It was a strange emotion, but beaten promptly back with a new wave of realization.

More than likely the brothers would find this relationship out soon. When that happened, Taka had at least half a dozen duels to fight for the temptation of a most beloved Jedi sister. Suddenly the jealousy was replaced with overwhelming glee, followed by a feeling of pity. Love for such a sister would take nothing short of a regular blood-letting. Obi-Wan did not envy his position.

Qui-Gon climbed into his bed, flicking his boots off the end. The blankets pulled up to his neck as he settled into the pillows. Beside him Obi-Wan did likewise, his spirit finely finding some sense of ease after his war against emotions.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

The apprentice smiled. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i have lots o readers so far, but no one's talkin:(**


	17. Christmas Morning Arrives

Here's another chapter! Caution: its unedited, so sorry for the errors. but at least its up.

It was Christmas in the Jinn House. Really, truly Christmas. The day had come. His eyes were open. The house was shaking awake and the taste of anticipation was on every tongue. Waking Jedi stirred in every corner of the home as the beating pulses of both parents were located still safely resting within their chambers. The sunlight had yet to dawn beyond the great expanse of the lake. Obi-Wan had been awake for over an hour already. The tense aprehension of the home making his nerves jump through the roof. He finely conceded defeat and pushed himself out of bed.

Veiss was awake on his left. His arms tucked up and behind his head as his eyes traced invisible lines on the ceiling. As Obi-Wan stood, he looked over.

"Can't sleep?" the assassin asked.

His head shook.

"Me neither. Heard the Master's decorated the place last night, while everyone was in a sleeping trance. I tried to fight it. But I couldn't. haven't had the courage to go down and look at the lights."

Kenobi lifted an eyebrow. "A sleeping trance? When did that happen? Where was I?"

Veiss chuckled a little. "You were asleep. That's where you were. It was late, around one. I expected it, and waited for it. But they overcame me. Tricky little Masters don't you think?"

Kenobi shook his head. Somehow, he knew to believe it was possible.

"So do you want to go see what they did?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Let me get something on first."

With that he grabbed his cleaned pair of trousers and tunic, perhaps left by the Jinn's mother, and headed for the fresher just outside.

"Wait!"

His hand was on the door button when Veiss called to him. "What?"

"Don't open your eyes." The man commanded. "You'll ruin it. Don't look. Then come back and we'll see it together."

Kenobi rolled his eyes, but did as the Jedi asked. Secretly he was thinking about the little setar hiding in Kaylene's room waiting to meet her new owner. How Kaylene was going to give up the little critter was beyond Obi-Wan's understanding, but at least it would be the perfect gift for Veiss. The man needed a fixation.

He went into the hall, feeling about by memory for the fresher. Apparently he was not the only one under such command, because half way to the fresher he hit a random body. Both rebounded backward with surprise, nearly making the mistake of opening their eyes.

"Sorry!" both exclaimed.

"Whose there?" one asked.

"Obi-Wan, who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! Its Dalugei. Oh, and Nicori is behind me. Getting ready yet?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, attempting it." He was trying to place a mental face to the names, but finding it difficult. So many Jinn's looked alike in the home it was almost always impossible to differentiate them.

"Yes, we're heading to grab Narrogin Ju and Aly-Hass. We're all hold up down the hall and we want to see the excitement together. Is your room the same?"

Dalugei was obviously excited and it became infectious. Suddenly Obi-Wan was in eager anticipation to see the beautiful room around him. But his promise to Veiss held him back. "Yes it is. Veiss wants to see everything together. My Master is still sleeping as far as I know. I didn't see Marshall."

"We won't delay you then. See you soon. Oh the excitement! I just can't believe its finally here and not a Council member in sight!"

Someone, perhaps Nicori laughed. "In sight? Dalugei you aren't peaking are you? Otherwise you shouldn't be seeing a thing."

"No, certainly I am not! Come, Nicori, follow me out."

And with that short exchange the parties separated. Obi-Wan finished in the fresher and headed back to his room. Veiss was already out of bed and pulling his tunic closed, his red-sashed sleeves a stunning contrast to the pale morning attempting to rise. Qui-Gon was sitting up now. He smiled a good morning. Marhsall's bed was empty. It was possible he was sleeping in his own room, as some of the brothers had opted to do. It was common knowledge that there was exactly one room per child in the home, but most, like Veiss, had decided to bunk with others.

It wasn't long before they all decided to go see the rest of the home and what the night may have down to it. Like regular youngling in Yuletide, the Jedi exited their room's side-by-side and made the slow progression from their rooms through the house. Their room was located on the second floor. A hallway three feet across was lined just outside with doors to other rooms. Three doors down was the stair case that led to the main entry outside the kitchen and library. In a newly made hallway beside the stairs was the new wing in which the presents and tree were hiding.

From the moment they stepped out their door to the progression to the stairs the men's eyes were aglow with light. Reds, yellows, blues, and greens twinkled and sparkled up and down the halls intertwined in long wreathes of various winter evergreens. Wreaths were newly set behind doors and even age-old stockings lined the staircase itself. Each one was named, contained a year's worth of candy, and even Obi-Wan was counted among them.

This small act of acceptance somehow meant more than the entire time spent in the home. For a moment he paused and unhooked the long red-furred sock. He held it in his hands and read the name etched in glittery-adhesive lettering.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi-Jinn_

_Beloved Padawan_

Clearly his own Master was the scribe. The Jinn son. The Master Jedi with power he could hardly withstand. He counted Obi-Wan among the blood children. Suddenly all the silly trouble his Master got them into was worthless. This moment meant everything.

Qui-Gon could see that too. He came behind him and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Obi-Wan." He whispered so Veiss didn't overhear their moment. "You are a very difficult apprentice to shop for. But there is something inside I believe you will find satisfactory. It is all I have that is most precious. Open it later."

Obi-Wan turned his face to him. "As it is, it's enough." He said honestly.

At length he returned the stocking to its place of glory along the staircase. Ahead of them Veiss had discovered his own and now had a fresh piece of Kadaj candy rolling around his tongue.

"My favorite." He said longingly as the luscious explosive flavor engulfed his sense.

The lights were glistening in the morning dawn. It was a gorgeous sight. There was no comparison in their minds that served similar to the appearance of the home this day. Beside the hall near the bottom of the stairs was no longer the plastic divider of the new wing, but a beautiful wood carved doorway. And, it was locked.

Well, they found Marshall. He was sitting beside the door, a set of lock picks in his hand carefully injected into the locking mechanism in a failed attempted to spring it. Litak Mau and Res were hanging beside him, waiting for the hope of its opening. So far, no luck.

At the approach of others, Marshall lifted his head. "Morning!" he exclaimed cheerily. "Did you look at the place? Amazing isn't it? Mom even made breakfast, how awesome is that?"

Obi-Wan smiled. It was hard to tell if Marshall realized he called the elder Master "Mom" or not. If it was a slip, it was enough to make him smile about it. Overtime Obi-Wan was sure the word may slip from his own mouth. What a sound it would make then.

"Didn't happen to see that." Qui-Gon said, equally happy.

"I imagine we'll be having a regular breakfast. Biscuits, fruits, homemade cakes and all. After that Tco-Sida will unlock the room. And we'll all go in together. The tree will be in the middle of the room. It'll be all lit up and good looking. The gifts that can fit under it will be there. The others around the room." Litak was rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke. His mind was drifting off someplace wonderful.

"We should have done this before." Res added. Every year. Wouldn't it be just grand? Coming to this place every years just to be human? We should have done it before."

"I definitely agree with you there." Veiss said. "but we're here now. When do you think they'll wake up?"

"I hope it's soon." Res replied.

From somewhere at the top of the stairs another head popped over the landing and looked down at them. "I think Tco-Sida's getting up!"

The voice, Obi-Wan recognized, was Lehwin. The youngest Jinn brother, and a friend Obi-Wan had come to know a few months back. He was just as excited as everyone else and perhaps more so with his age so young.

"Here they come!" came another voice, this time it was Micall Falk, the third oldest son.

This proclamation was followed by a thunder of many footsteps. Marshall ceased his attempts with the door, and they exited the hallway to meet the rest of the family. They could not all fit into the small landing, so the library door was opened and the family began to spill into there. Jos-Os and Toso-os fled down together with Kaylene stuck between them. She and Obi-Wan exchanged a grin.

Behind them came Ty-Mara. He was yawning monstrously as his arms stretched wide from side to side. Day-Gos stood beside him, equally tired. It seems they spent the night fighting sleep much like Veiss had. Tco-Sida was still the stronger. Perhaps he would always be.

Once the family has assembled together, there was only the moments to wait before the parents arrived together.

Qui-Gon stood beside his two most familiar brothers, Marshall and Ty-Mara awaiting eagerly the morning's developments. He had no idea how he could focus on his meal when the prospect of the morning's Christmas was still at hand.

At the second story landing the two parents at last made their appearance. A group exclamation was held in. none of the full grown Jedi Knights wanted to admit their utter enthusiasm. Tco-Sida's arm was hooked around his wives. Both were partially dressed, covered in their morning robes. They would not delay the morning any further by putting on their day clothes.

"Well," said Calypso while still a few steps up. "What shall we do first? I was thinking a nice family breakfast, and then perhaps some basic meditation, then maybe a little retreat by an open fire."

The fallen faces of so many boys almost made her laugh out loud.

Tco-Sida smiled, and then nodded. "All right then. We'll do it your way. Thin out and I'll go open the door."

Now a collective cheer erupted from the crowed and over twenty little bodies started to dance in anticipation. Tco-Sida and Calypso spread the tide aside, and headed up to Taka and Jalen's new wing of the Jinn home. Tco-Sida reached for the door handle and jiggled it once or twice. He turned and looked back at Marshall.

"No luck with these old locks, huh Marshall?"

Marshall blushed red.

"That's why it was installed I hope you know." Tco-Sida pulled a key out of his pocket and worked it into the lock a few different ways.

Something behind the door clicked into place and at last the great wood door swung free.

* * *

Please review!


	18. In Which Some Jinns are Better Off Dead

yes, yes long time updating, but this chap was worth it for all the detail thrown in. in my swiftness to post it hasn't been edited, so sorry if it a little rough around the gramatical edges. thanks for reading!

**Christmas Paint**

**Chapter 18 In Which Some Jinns Are Better off Dead**

At first none of the boys had realized their eyes were closed. Then after the thought occurred to them it was readily apparent Tco-Sida had taken the liberty of closing them himself. The doors swung back and landed softly against the paneling of the new wing. The ceiling stretched high up, as tall as the home itself and was lined in three great windows that looked out over half the crashing tides of the lake and half the sprawling garden of the Jinn mother. In the direct center of the room was erected the singular sight all had come to expect. The Christmas tree. The great symbol stretched a clear eight or nine feet tall and was adorned with the most intricate ornaments of fine glass, silk, lace, and wood. Each piece a masterpiece in itself. The colors ranged from warm golden to fierce reds, all coated in circles of sparkling garland that swirled around the tree to the very top. Sparkling lights floated within, each hovering independently as they blinked one color then another in a steady crescendo.

The room was simple and elegant. An arrangement of soft couches and plush chairs collected to one side to seat the family as a whole for once in the home. The tree skirt stretched across a lush carpet in all directions. Upon its velvet face lay what each Jinn had been waiting for. The presents themselves.

As Tco-Sida and Callypso looked over their work, they regarded one another in a private moment. A single tear formed in the mother's eye as her husband drew her body against his.

"It's the last time we—" her voice broke, for a moment she feared her feelings to be betrayed.

Tco-Sida smiled sadly and nodded against her hair. "I know it. Let us enjoy this time while it is ours. To Hell with what this last year will do to us."

At once he opened the eyes of the Jinn sons and their apprentices. The room was an explosion of utter enthusiasm. As younglings they rushed upon the tree, remarking at its utter brilliance. Others stood in awe of the room as a whole. The rising sun apparent just beyond the lake windows outside.

Uni-Vit hadn't lasted more than three milliseconds enjoying the general splendor before he was launching himself out of one open window onto the frost strewn grass. Parked within plain sight was the fiercest Naboo fighter he had seen this side of the Dagobah system. A single overwhelmingly huge tag was tapped to the cockpit viewport. It simply read "UNI-VIT". His shrieks of excitement roused the general cheer of his brothers who looked on and laughed with him.

As for the rest of the gifts, the parents kindly instructed the children to find them out from beneath the tree. Almost all of them were accounted for, save a few, such as Uni-Vit, which were too large to be placed there. So the search began as Day-Gos and Aly-Has took it upon themselves to pass out what could be found.

Toso and Jus were sitting on a couch beside one another with Kaylene between them. All three held packages on their laps. Obi-Wan, knowing his gift was upstairs in his stocking was afforded the time to sit and watch the others tear into their own. He sat across from Kaylene as the two Master's opened their gifts. Toso unwrapped a brilliantly embroidered long cloak, the color a warm chocolate. Jus unwrapped his own almost in sync with his brother. His own gift was exactly alike, save the color instead was a caramel. The two looked at one another with an air of complete concern. They didn't match.

Kaylene stared at Obi-Wan and smiled.

He laughed a little as Jus and Toso switched colors and seemed partially satisfied. The patterns were exact, and to them it seemed enough. Following them came Kaylene. Her duel Master's looked on as she carefully pulled away at the paper wrapping. What met her fingertips was something completely unexpected. The shade was a crystalline blue. The shape- a brilliantly embroidered cloak. The pattern was an exact copy of her Masters. They all exchanged fanciful glances and promptly burst into laughter. An unexpected but completely acceptable surprise.

Marshall was suddenly at Obi-Wan's side. He plopped himself down and sunk into one of the plump couch cushions. He had a cork in his mouth and a bottle on his knee and he appeared to at any moment be ready to break into sobs.

"Why, Marshall what's wrong?" Kenobi asked instantly.

Marshall looked at the bottle, popped the cork out of his mouth and held it in his palm. "Oh, nothing at all! Dear Kenobi, have you ever tasted Trixkk Coyp 8? Have you ever experienced the flavor of molten vanilla flowing down your throat? Then the utter kick of spiced Muja fruit exploding through your senses? This, Kenobi, is the greatest, most elite of all alcoholic beverages on this or any galactic world. And the company stopped production five solar cycles ago.

"So tell me, Obi-Wan, how on this or any planet am I ever going to enjoy this same moment again when this bottle has been emptied?" Marshall took the smallest sip of the bottle Obi-Wan had ever seen of him before.

The apprentice smiled. "So, you'll simply have to make it last then."

"You're telling me!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Holy Force fries!" Dalugei exclaimed as his wrapping paper went flying. "An etymological dream! Over eighty species, including the extinct _Proteus Prometheus_ Sumas! Holy cats!"

Res was jumping up and down in excitement. "That isn't nearly as good as my Candinus Maximus collection." He held up a set of edible delicacies ranging from the various planetary bakeries. "It's perfect!"

Obi-Wan and Marshall turned toward the Christmas tree. Marshall was sipping his liquor and Obi-Wan was holding his knees to his chest as he soaked in the glory of the Force impacting the holiday spirit.

Micall Falk unwrapped four rare books with another stack of six still unwrapped beside him. They were left to themselves for now. His nose was firmly buried in the dusty hinges of a historical account of the Jedi's last stand against the Sith. Nicori Goran was in a world by himself beneath a corner of the Christmas tree shoving various phrases into his new interplanetary translator. Systematically he was learning every known phrase for "I Come in Peace" in the second higher dialect of Thandorian slaves. His happiness was immeasurable. For a moment his eyes tore away from the display to sand an affectionate wave of the Force toward his dear parents.

Aly Hass, so busy in passing out gifts from beneath the tree had almost completely neglected reading his own name from a series of tags until Ty-Mara swiftly pointed it out to him. So he resigned his place beneath the tree for a moment to open his own small stack. Art had been his passion since working with his Master to repair some damaged murals in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. His gifts reflected his love of paint. The finest Illumination brushes, hand crafted by the great Jedi Master HorAe Bry on the moon of Ador. He gently dipped one delicate brush after another into the stacks of paints and began to drawl.

Litak Mau was lost in a world of his own, listening to a series of tracks involving the famous Twilek Volumous Orchestra on his new music replayer. Beside him was a small floor circle of Jalen and Narrogin Ju. Jalen was tinkering with the thousand parts used to recreate a thousand year old vidscreen using nothing more than the most rare, archaic form of power, four Duracel batteries. Narrogin was conversing silently with him whilst constructing his own ancient artifact, a "computer" the predecessor of all modern data storage devices.

"Parents sure know how to through a party." Marshall said. He looked over the clusters of his brothers enjoying the holiday as a family. Even Day-Gos dropped his Sheriff antics for some regular holiday cheer. Until, that is, he unwrapped his brand new handcuffs and .350 Auto Gloc Cross-Action Longe Range rifle. After that, all bets on him behaving nicely were relatively off.

"I see bad things happeneing with that." Marshall commented.

Obi-Wan grinned. "But it'll be funny to watch."

Aami sat on a couch beside Taka Nashat, already wearing her new shimmersilk gown with a new cuff of sparkling jewels adorning her wrist. A gift from her parents. Lehwin was flipping through his brand new coupon book, sent to him by his own Master. It effectively was giving him various degrees of free reign to go insane on one mission or other. However, his Master's version of insane was something similar to "a free ride in a stolen cruiser" or "A single random lightsabor battle" and such of the like. Also held in his hand was the gift from his parents, a four week pass to the Ion Moon conflict and all the fun that may be entailed in it. He was as giddy as a school boy with a loaded pistols being told he can shoot wherever he wishes.

Arkayum on the other hand was holding something a little more simplistic if not more calming. It was a plant. Specifically, a blue spotted rose beacon from the southern tip of the Kos Ias home land. Force sensitive, as his fingers brushed against the sealed petals, the blue medallions pealed away as it grew and opened until a single shimmering flower faced him. Then, unbelievably, a peculiar sound emerged from the flower. At first, just a hum. Arkayum pulled his finger away and the plant closed instantly. Curious, he cupped the bud gently in his hand. Again the flower spring with life. The hum grew into a small voice. Then the voice grew as the flower swayed left and right as it drummed out a small song for the young apprentice. Amazed, the man looked up to his parents.

Tco simply grinned.

As Obi-Wan took in the sights of so many pleased Jedi accepting the unique gifts made simply for them, he thought about those he had yet to see presented. One such gift was his own Master. Qui-Gon was on one side of the tree, his hand smoothing over the box and bow Obi-Wan had delicately wrapped for him. Ty-Mara and Veiss were still under the tree looking for their own presents. Taka sat next to Aami, empty-handed as well.

Qui-Gon sensed his apprentice staring at him and decided to walk over. He sat on Obi-Wan's left, leaving the apprentice stuck between the twin Master's much like Kaylene found herself across from them.

"Well, you going to open it or just stare at it?" Marshall asked his brother, elbowing Obi-Wan playfully.

Qui-Gon shrugged a little, the small box held in his large hands. At long last he pulled at the bow and opened the parcel. He inverted his lower lip, chewing on it slightly as his eyes took in the contents.

"Obi-Wan, is this from you?" he asked so quietly.

Kenobi moved closer as he watched his Master's reaction. "Yes. I do hope it's all right. Master Tco-Sida and I—"

Obi-Wan was cut off mid way by his Master enveloping him in a tight embrace. He held the brilliantly colored green stone in his hand, the red pulsing core beating with the Force that flowed through them. "Padawan, Padawan it is just perfect. I could have never thought of something so fitting."

Obi-Wan smiled, resting in the embrace for a moment until they mutually drew away. Kenobi pulled his own Force-Sensitive stone out and they held the rocks together and watched as they gently throbbed with life.

This touching moment was interrupted only by a smack of wrapping paper hitting the side of Obi-Wan's head. Taka was the culprit.

"You better like it." Taka warned, indicating the gift he hurled across the room. "Cause I hate shopping, so I'm not taking it back."

Beside him Aami was giggling.

Obi-Wan unwrapped the gift. It was little more than a brand new Tunic. Of course, black. Black tunic, black trousers, and black boots. All a replacement of the once that Christmas yellow paint (the same paint now adorning the walls) that had covered him head to heel just days ago. "Thanks Taka." Kenobi meant it.

Ty-Mara and Veiss had circled the tree perhaps four times by this point. And at each interval came up empty as to the location of their own gifts. Taka too was sitting without his own circle of wrapping paper also. Disturbed by the prospect, the two Jinns looked toward their parents for an explanation about the absence.

"Well," Calypso said, seating herself beside Marshall who loving looped an arm around his mother's shoulders. "Kaylene, if you wouldn't mind getting Veiss's gift from up stairs? We will deal with that one first as it is the smallest."

Kaylene agreed. She pulled herself out of her Masters' grip and went up the stairs. A few minutes later she returned. Veiss was standing by the Christmas tree, eyes closed and arms out as his father had instructed him to. When something leathery and feathery dropped into his hands it was all he could do not to throw it into the air in fright. Instead his eyes shot open to take in the sight of the strange creature that was to become his own. At once he was taken aback.

"But what . . .?" he drew, considering the little creature.

The setar stared back at him, untrusting. It unfurled its little wings and fanned them slightly as she crawled up Veiss's arm to stare into the Jedi's blind eye. The dragon head tilted left and right then snaked forward and licked the Red Guard's eyelid.

Veiss couldn't help his snicker. "My, little creature, are we then to be friends?" he asked.

The head inverted left and right. Then nuzzled against his neck, extending her back like a cat. Veiss stroked the creature with a sudden wave of love he never expected to feel.

"It's a companion." Kaylene explained. "You can't have a Padawan and . . . well, in case you become lonely . . . Setar's are really special, they can take great care of themselves."

Veiss's smile grew from ear to ear. He looked at Kaylene with distinct love. "Thank you, Padawan. I could have never picked this myself. But it is just perfect."

The little setar glided from his shoulder to nuzzled against the girl's neck. It chirped in low swift whistles, and then glided back to Veiss as if it knew exactly what had taken place. It belonged to the guard now.

"Now, the next big gift is for you, Ty-Mara." Tco-Sida said, crossing the room to stand before his oldest son. The Master rummaged within his pockets for something distinct and came up empty at first. He patted down the pockets of his robe, then looked at his wife.

"Oh, here dear, I had them." She answered, holding out a set of keys.

"Ah, yes," Tco-Sida said, accepting them and returned to Ty-Mara. "He thrust the keys out into Ty-Mara's waiting hand.

Ty looked at the keys then up to his father. The curiosity was apparent. But then something else important occurred to him. These were the keys that opened the new wing. These were the keys to Tco-Sida's speeder outside. They unlocked the front door of the home. They unlocked the family vault in the basement. They unlocked everything. They were the keys to the Jinn life. Ty-Mara lost his balance as the impact of what he held hit him. The sons, apprentices, and daughter all looked at Ty-Mara as the exchange took place.

Ty-Mara was now the owner of the Jinn way of life.

"My God." Ty-Mara uttered, his face rising to his fathers. "This is, this is what I think it is? But, I'm still with the Jedi! Shouldn't Day-Gos get—"

Tco-Sida held Ty-Mara's shoulders in his hands. The father looked up to his much taller son. "You, Ty-Mara Jinn, are the eldest. Jedi or not. When your mother and I are no longer here, I know you will find a meaningful use of this sanctuary we have built." Tco-Sida pulled his still-stunned son close to him and left a fatherly kiss upon his cheek.

The family watched it all, still in disbelief.

"Now!" Tco-Sida announced, rubbing his hands together. "Taka I believe you are the last."

Taka, hating the full attention of all attention fixed on him, decided to face whatever strange object Tco may now decide to pull from thin air. If the shock of a living pet and the bequeathing of the entire Jinn estate wasn't enough, what could possibly be left for him? What was his heart's desire? What did he want more than anything in the galaxy?

Tco-Sida and Calypso headed to the large oak doors which somehow shut when the Jinn boys were not looking after Kaylene's re-entrance. One parent stood on either side of the double doors, waiting for some hidden que.

Taka took up a place in front of them. "Should I shut my eyes?" he asked, sighing. He just wanted to get whatever surprise this was over with.

The two parents said nothing, but instead pulled the doors open as one.

The sight nearly caused Taka to faint.

Every single Jinn felt like crawling into a hole to die.

Suddenly they knew exactly why Taka's gift was last.

Taka rushed through the doors, launching into the waiting arms. He held onto the friends neck for dear life, as if to let go would mean him disappearing back to Coruscant in an instant.

"Master Windu!" Taka exclaimed.


	19. Dreaming of Stockings

YAY! i finished another chapter. hoping to have the final ones up soon. please enjoy!

Christmas Paint

by: PeechTao

Chapter 19 "Dreaming of Stockings"

Taka Nashat could not help keeping his body from shaking as he held close to the first man who ever believed in him, trusted him, wanted only the best for him. Mace Windu had become the picture of absolute perfection for Taka and the only man beside Tco-Sida that he strove to prove himself to. Master Windu was everything to him and more. He was nearly life itself.

Master Jinn and his wife looked on at the tearful reunion with all the pleasantries they had come to expect in the get together. When it came to shopping for Taka's gift they knew only one thing would do effectively. All that was left was convincing the Head Master Jedi to come, and then of course hiding it from the rest of the Jinn children. Surprisingly enough Master Windu was more than happy to make an appearance. Overall it was somewhat disturbing how happy he was to make the trip and spend the holiday with the family. Keeping his presence under cahoots was a somewhat more difficult task. He'd arrived just that night and spent the time rearranging the gifts beneath the Christmas tree with the mother and father, then keeping hidden in their quarters until it seemed safe to go out.

Windu, as it turned out, was a remarkably amiable man with a vast intellect and an even better card sharp then Obi-Wan proved to be a few months back. Tco-Sida would be hard pressed to admit losing more than a few credits through their night game. As far as surprising Taka Nashat for Christmas- Mace was only too excited.

As far as the rest of the Jinns, seeing Mace was like watching their lives flash before their eyes in a shimmer of disgrace. They had been caught, red handed, in the only place in the entire galaxy they were forbidden to go.

"Taka! I have been missing you. How are you? How is your life here?" Mace asked swiftly, as if his words would run out before he could finish.

"Force, Master, I'm just fine. Everything is perfect. Truly perfect! I can ask for nothing more, ever." Taka replied just as breathlessly. They parted to arms length.

Mace regarded his face and scars, the muscles now strong, his figure still lean but lacking the emaciation Mace had seen as normal. There was a youthful light in his eyes, a brightness of life previously missing. He had enjoyed so brief an encounter with Taka a few months back after picking Obi-Wan and a few of Mace's other wayward Jedi from the Jinn home. How could he keep himself away now?

"How did you get here? When did you get here?" Taka asked.

"Last night, I took a shuttle from Coruscant the other day. Tco-Sida contacted me and I couldn't resist coming out." With the final word Mace looked up and his eyes fell on all the Jedi attempting to sulk away behind him.

Taka laughed a little and invited Windu instantly in to sit with him.

Jalen Jinn, having left the Jedi nearly four years ago had no reservation about welcoming the man who was once his Head Councilor. He went forward, shook hands, and exchanged their pleasantries.

"I'm not sure you remember much of me, Master Windu. I used to work in the Fusion Core of the Temple after I took the Jedi Trials. I was never much of a fighter. But I had my own way of work. I left a few years ago. I knew my parents well enough to know they'd eventually begin needed help around here. Figures I was right too."Jalen smiled in his own friendly way, it was the only pause he afforded when he decided to ramble.

Mace nodded his head effectively enough. "Yes, yes, I remember you Jalen. Sad that you left. You were one of the best physicists in the Order."

Jalen beamed at the compliment. "Oh, and you may know my brother, Day-Gos. Chief of Police in the capital now, and once a great Jedi also in his time."

Day-Gos shook with Mace, though he was more stiff-handed then his talkative brother. He knew enough how uncomfortable the rest of his brothers were at the sight of Master Windu. Also he was not unaware that Uni-Vit was attempting to shuttle brothers through the open window and into his waiting star fighter.

"Surprised to see you, Windu." Day-Gos admitted. "Didn't think you were much of a holiday person."

"Holiday's no. Christmas, yes." Windu replied.

Taka was still beside him, acting like a toddler afraid his shiny new toy may disappear if he didn't keep it close to him.

Obi-Wan had been sitting on the couch the whole time absorbing the information as it came flying in. he had only two recourses that he could see. The first: fly away with Uni-Vit and never be seen again. The second was to treat Mace's appearance as if it was the most expected thing in the world and brush it off. Obviously he couldn't sit still forever and walk on eggshells. It was obvious enough he and his Master blew off the Council's orders.

So, as his Master sat stunned stupid and Marshall sipped his rare ale more swiftly, Obi-Wan got to his feet, smiled like the liar he could be, and said: "Why, Master Windu, I would have figured you'd be on your home world for Christmas. We were all out shopping the other day and had Taka known you were coming we might have remembered to get something for you also!"

As if it just occurred to him, Taka's mouth dropped open. "Oh, Master! I never thought to—"

Mace held up a hand. "Fine, Padawan. I never expected anything but to see you and discover just what may have happened to all my wayward Jedi." With that he looked about the room again.

"Well, then let's get on with the Holiday." Obi-Wan said and was the first to lead the party to the dining room for Christmas breakfast. "besides. The rule is we have to eat before we can open our stockings. And I really want to get to the stocking part of the morning!"

The Jinn parents laughed a little to themselves, knowing little of Qui-Gon's gift now hidden in the bottom of Obi-Wan's stocking, and followed the Padawan out into the dining room were a delectable feast awaited them.

The table was placed precisely, with the parents at either end. Mace Windu occupied the right hand of Tco-Sida with Ty-Mara positioned left. Beside Mace was Taka, across from him Day-Gos and after these four the table continued in a pattern of oldest to youngest with Padawans sitting across from their Masters. In this manner Obi-Wan found himself between Nicori Goran and Aly Hass. Veiss and Kaylene were nearly beside each other, and spent the course of the morning meal discuss Setars and their peculiar habits. All the while his little friend sat curled along his arm like a piece of his clothing or carefully arranged tattoo. He sat and fed it a little piece of this and that, learning its particular tastes. Master Windu said little about the new addition to the Jedi family. After all, perhaps it was only natural that a family needed a pet. Or perhaps it was that he was too busy trying to hide the fact that he had no idea his most hidden Red Guard, the most illustrious unknown man in Jedi History was in fact a Jinn creation. To be true, Veiss was a name and nothing more. He existed as a complete enigma until called into existence by one Councilor or other. Now, Mace Windu who had only met the Guard in person perhaps five times, at most, was now sitting just a few feet away enjoying a Christmas breakfast.

Mace had not realized how his silence had impacted the company to his left until, taking some private initiative, Tco-Sida leaned to him a across the table.

"Do not let Veiss's existence put you off. Do continue to enjoy yourself." Tco said, then leaned back and spoke to Ty-Mara of something inconsequential.

Mace looked stunned at the Master.

Obi-Wan had finished rolling around the stray pieces of Crasco eggs and Frickit cakes into the goo of his bogberry jam. Someplace in his mind he was dreaming about his stocking and wondering what was stuffed in the bottom of it. He watched Marshall and Qui-Gon sharing their favorite foods. Down the table Aami and her mother were sorting out the individual crystals of Aami's new gown. Arkayum delighted in a private conversation with his singing flower which had already begun to develop a second blossom. Nicori was speaking fifteen different languages interchangeably and Aly Hass was painting on the table cover.

Obi-Wan watched them all fall in and out of his active conscious as he sat and wondered about his stocking hanging on the staircase.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me post faster, honestly!

so, i have finaly decided what i'm getting Obi-Wan for Christmas. might be in next chapter, but who knows for sure. :)


	20. Blatant Lies and the Finale

Christmas Paint

By C.D. Dieterly

Aka: PeechTao

Posted to Fanfiction

Chapter 20

**"Blatent Lies and the Finale"**

"How is it we have come to this?" Obi-Wan mused aloud. He was sitting in an arm chair in the library, his legs draped over one arm rest as his head lolled off the other. He spoke to no one in particular. For in truth he was quite alone. The library had been deserted these four hours now as the Christmas night wore on to the day after. It was already four in the morning of the 26th of the month and Obi-Wan could no more sleep then find solace in his borrowed bed. So he found himself instead sitting alone in the library, reflecting over the course of the day.

Surely breakfast had gone remarkably well, and the stockings opened with care by the glow of the Christmas tree. Taka found hardly any pleasure in his own gift unwrapping knowing that Mace was there to converse with instead. Aami sat at his elbow in her shimmersilk gown, looking simply rapturous.

Obi-Wan held his gift from his Master now carefully in his pocket. There it remained since opening it earlier. But something more pressing weighed on his mind then this now. And it was the appearance of Master Windu that sealed it.

It had been ticking in the back of Kenobi's mind ever since the conversation with Marshall in silent whispers days (was it only days?) ago. It involved Taka Nashat, and the small moon just a system away that held the answer to his previous life. The name of the moon: Entiok. A short hop from the Ion war as it orbited the same planetary body.

Obi-Wan sighed in his chair. He knew Entiok well. He and Taka had been to the place on a mission once some years before. It was a worthy place to hold the Hell Hole that had been Taka's prison for so long. Obi-Wan knew the moment Mace Windu walked through the door that he had an ulterior motive. After the Christmas festivities were over, they were going after Taka's hidden base. Regardless of what had happened to Marshall and Arkayum, they were going nonetheless. Mace, Taka, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Marshall at the very least. Perhaps more. Uni-Vit would mostly likely pilot them.

Obi-Wan rubbed his face, remember the look in Nashat's eyes when Mace told him about finding the base. The eyes, accusingly black orbs that pierced through souls at the mere thought to do so. He looked betrayed, and then, he looked hopeful at the same moment. Could all of his claims about his horrific past at last be validated?

The apprentice adjusted in the armchair, staring up into the deep black sky out the window dotted in white and red and blue. He watched the streaks of space liners and shuttles swirl by the night sky and thought about all that occurred in so short a time. He and his Master were sure to be on another mystery in no time. And perhaps, at last, his dealing with Nashat may be over.

"Padawan?"

Obi-Wan sat up in his chair to see his Master approaching.

"Yes, here I am."

Qui-Gon approached and stood beside him. "Do you know the hour? What's keeping you up so?"

"Thinking." He replied.

"Thinking? Of what? You should have been asleep long ago."

Obi-Wan shrugged apologetically. He didn't want to disturb the others with his midnight musings. Already he had woken Veiss up countless times the last few nights, but with his little setar to worry about, Veiss remained (at least in appearance) asleep as Obi-Wan snuck by him and down the stairs. Apparently that wasn't enough for his Master who was now standing over him with a look of sleeplessness.

"I didn't mean to wake you." The Padawan continued. "I just wanted to come sort some things out is all. I couldn't sleep."

The Master looked down at him for a long time. Then he drew a chair from the corner, dragged it over and sat splayed across it beside his apprentice. Obi-Wan held a smile inward.

"Are you worried about Entiok?"

As usual Qui-Gon could cut right to the heart of a matter.

"Yes, a little." Obi-Wan answered. "Taka deserves his answers. And he can't go alone. After what happened to Arkayum and Marshall I would agree."

The master gave him a strange look, then a suddenness of realization washed over him. He whistled through his teeth. "Well, well. So that's what got those two in trouble. At least Marshall told a half truth. They were _near_ Ion."

Obi-Wan sat straight and floundered his words some. "I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry, I thought you knew for some reason. Don't tell Marshall."

Qui-Gon steadied him with a swift gesture. "Easy. I wouldn't say anything. But I am glad you told me. It proves how dangerous this next mission will be. Mace has already proposed the idea of a scouting party to Master Tco-Sida, I overheard it this afternoon though I am sure my father has been working this whole time for that move precisely. Whether or not Mace knows it."

"I think that's the first time you called Tco-Sida your father."

The Master seemed surprised. Then a smile drew across his face as he gave some thought to the notion. A small nod proceeded it. "You know. I think you are right."

They laughed about that for a moment together as the tendrils of Christmas spirit again took over their hearts and minds. Leaving the thoughts of the next adventure behind them, the two looked up through the tall windows to the streaming stars and planets dotting the clear sky. Qui-Gon pointed out the random stars and constellations that came from his memory. And a few that may have been blatant lies such as Hoggert the Hoth and Flatulence the Farihd. Obi-Wan countered with his own Starburst the Sith and Happy the Haggard Male Wandering Hewtorn Wippet. They celebrated the morning as the others slept. Dreams full of future adventures filled the home from the radiance of the Christmas tree to the expanse of the kitchen table, up the stairs and through the bedrooms. The spirit was a dancing one. One full of possibilities and excitement.

And as Obi-Wan began to feel the draw of sleep, scrunched against the window and flung sideways in an arm chair, his hand searched his robe for the small gift from his Master. It was a cube, just able to fit into the smallest pocket of his robe. He held it between his thumb and forefinger and pressed into the slight depressions on two of its sides. An image sprung to life and cast a hue of blue across his face. It was the entire Jinn clan. Soaked to their boots in mud and mayhem and stretched across a war torn field. The somewhat clean Tco-Sida and Calypso knelt in front. The rest of the Jinn boys gathered around behind them. Each smile was bright and youthful. As if the world would never change so long as they were together. Obi-Wan rotated the cube and an image of his Master and Marshall appeared. Both nearly imperceptibly different. Except Marshall was holding a martini glass. Or perhaps it was Qui-Gon attempting to trick him. The cube turned again and Aami's face lit the surface. Her eyes were lovingly set. Her body draped in her shimmersilk gown. Taka stood behind her, his face resting on her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her frame. It was a silent letter to Kenobi alone. Aami knew he had caught them. She knew almost everything. Obi-Wan wondered how long it would be before she left the Jedi to run away with Nashat. He wouldn't be surprised when she did. Another turn brought up the Jinn parents. And in some ways, he thought, they were his parents too.

Kenobi drifted to sleep. The image of Tco-Sida and Calypso flickering in his lap. Qui-Gon would eventually get up and draped a blanket over the boy before falling asleep beside him.

* * *

well, its over! I'm really surprised at myself. i expected to put a couple more chapters, but this seemed like such a fitting place to finish off. i have worked to clean up my Taka Nashat world and have a little mini book about discovering the base that held him hostage. i may post that one day. but not sure when. check out my profile as i have put a cool chronology in there of all my star wars fics.

So please give me your final reviews! i would love to hear them!


End file.
